My fallen angel
by NamulaMoonshine
Summary: Bella has been abused by her mother and had her heart broken. Alice and Jasper helped her through the heart ache frome Jacob Black but Edward Cullen is the one she needs to stitch up the true wounds that cut deep. Will he be able to help her or hurt her?
1. Chapter 1

i don't own twilight!

Ch.1 When the angle falls

BPOV

I sat motionlessly on the plane as it inched toward California. My forhead rested on the cold glass and dispite my struggles a few tears slipped down my cheeks.

**Why am I crying?** I asked myself for the tenth time. I was finally getting away from Renee. My days of being abused were finally over. **Then why am I so sad?** I shook my head. I knew the answer but I didn't want to think about it. But as much as I tried one name flodded through my brain.

**Jacob Black.** The girl in my head growled at the name. Jacob had asked me out a few months ago. He told me he loved me and I believed him. It's a good thing Ben's dad was the security officer at the club Jake took me to.

Ben worked with his dad watching the tapes. He saw Jacob slipping something in my drink, which explained why I woke up the next morning without clothes in his bed.

Ben showed me the tape right away and I yelled at Jake for hours. By the time I left I heard him talking to a girl on the phone, flirting. Tears filled my eyes and I gladly went back to Renee to be yelled at and beaten.

But there was another reason for my tears. I remember while running home I fell and a boy my age came to help me up. He had honey blonde hair and scorching blue eyes. Jasper had given me a rind home and introduced me to his girlfriend Alice. They became my best friends right away.

Alice was small, pixie like with spikey black hair, and light green eyes. Her and Jasper were perfect with each other and I didn't mind when they acted mushy. Alice told me about her 2 brothers that lived in New york and Jasper told me about his sister that lived in Florida.

Jasper became something like my big over protective brother, while Alice became my annoying and sweet best friend.

More tears fell when I remembered that I was going to college now and I'd probally never see them again.

The plane's captain said we were about to land so I buckled quickly preparing for the landing. I was the first out of the plane so I was able to get a taxi easily. It took 10 minutes to get to my dorm and the driver was nice enough to wait since it took 2 trips to get all my bags from the trunk.

As soon as I saw the driver I knew I was over dressed. Everyone here wore t-shirts and shorts, while I was wearing jeans and a sweater to hide the many bruises on my body and the large scar on my arm. People stared as I dragged my 2 large bags to the elevater and stumbled in.

I had gotten my key before hand so I didn't need to go to the front desk. When I got to my room I noticed that there were a ton of other bags on top of one of the beds so I placed mine on the empty bed beside the wall.

My room mate must have went for dinner already so I decided I would get dinner to before unpacking. I locked the door behind me and started towards the elevater. I whistled to try to cheer myself up as I walked. My purse was slung over my shoulder nearly empty. All it contained was my money a pen and a notebook. I kept my key in my pocket and I never owned a cell phone so that was it.

Suddenly I felt a man grabb the strap of my purse and yank it away from me. There was 2 of them, one rooted through my purse and the other one pushed me.

I stumbled and reached my hand out to stop my head from hitting the wall but there was no wall. I screamed as I realized that I was about to fall down the stairs. The men laughed as I fell down nearly 5 sets of stairs. When my head hit the floor at last everything went black, but not before I heard the gasps of the people around me and felt a pair of strong arms lift me up.

APOV

"Jasper this is amazing!" I hopped in place in my dorm room. Jasper laughed at me. I was extremely happy because Edward, Emmett, and Rosealie all decided to come to this college with us, and we were not only in the same dorms but the same floor!

"Calm down Alice. You don't want to frighten your room mate when she gets here." His grin turned to a frown quickly. I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"I miss Bella to. But she's probally off to another college. There's nothing I can do." I kissed his cheek.

"I know. But after seeing what Jacob did to her a few months ago, I don't like the idea of her being anywhere near boys in general." He growled.

"Renee will look after her." I gave him a gentle squeez. "Come on let's go get some dinner." He nodded and allowed me to drag him to the small restraunt across the street.

We were there for a bit when a 2 girls walked in whispering.

"Did you hear she fell down the stairs. 5 sets I heard."

"Yeah. Alice Cullen's room mate."

"How would you know that?"

"Her brother you know that gorgeous broze haired boy took her to the hospital, and their dad had to check since she hasn't waken up yet."

My mouth fell open. Jasper grabbed my hand and we ran to my car parked infront of the dorm. I was driving over 120 mph so we made it to the hospital quickly.

"We need to see Carlisle." Jasper's voice was soothing as he talked to the secratary.

"He's very busy with an injured girl right now. You'll have to wait."

"No they won't." I spun around to see Edward striding towards us. "Come on, he's been waiting for you to show up. Bella's hurt pretty bad."

"Wait Bella? Bella Swan? She's here and she's hurt?" My heart pace quickened as we strode towards the elevater.

"I thought you knew she was your room mate." He shrugged. His face looked pained for some unknown reason.

"Edward what's wrong? How bad is she?" Jasper's voice was frantic.

"She never told you about Renee?" Edward wouldn't look at us any more.

"What are you talking about Edward!?"

"You'll hear her in a minute just keep in mind she's sleep talking." I nodded and Jasper held his breath. Edward opened the door a little bit and we hear Bella's frantic screams.

"No don't hurt me! Please don't touch me!" I ran to Bella's side and grabbed her hand as her head moved from side to side.

"What is she screaming about?!" Jasper had her other hand.

"Help! Renee no please don't hurt me!" My mouth hung open as Bella continued to scream.

"She was yelling about a boy named Jacob not long ago, and she screamed for you 2 to help her, but mostly she screamed for Renee not to hurt her." Edward was staring at Bella with pain and some other emotion etched on his face and in his eyes.

"Did she say anything else." I pushed. Edward blushed a light pink. "Woah Edward did you just blush?"

"Well she woke up for an hour after she got here and we talked before they gave her some more pain killers." He shrugged avoiding my question.

"That wasn't the question." I crossed my arms still holding onto Bella's hand. I yelped when Bella let out a blood hurtling shriek. Edward ran forward and placed his hand on her forhead. She stopped screaming and her struggling slowed untill it stopped all together.

"How did you do that?" Jasper asked amazed. Edward shrugged.

"I noticed that she stops screaming when I rest my hand on her face. I really don't know why but I stay here just incase." Edward's eyes never left Bella's face.

"Answer my question Edward or I'll go get Carlisle." I tapped my foot.

"She said something about..." He sighed. "About a green eyed angle." His cheeks went bright pink.

"When did she say this?"

"After we talked for the hour she was awake." Edward's hand was now resting against Bella's cheek and I saw her lean into it.

"You like her." I smiled while Jasper scowled as his older brother instincts kicked in.

"What's not to like? She's a fallen angle." He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own nothin!

EPOV

I walked down to the first floor of my new dorm. Alice was goin crazy somewhere because Me Emmett Jasper and Rosealie were all on the same floor as her. Not that me and Rose weren't happy but we weren't looking forward to our room mates.

Jasper was room mates with Emmett and Alice was room mates with some other girl we didn't meet yet. I was room mates with the perverted Mike Newton and Rose was room mates with the slutty Jessica Stanley, so we were just overjoyed.

I sighed running my fingers through my messy hair. I felt the eyes of more than one girl on me but I didn't care. They probally thought they could get me into bed but I had gotten my heart broken before and it wasn't going to happen again.

I remember falling in what I thought was love with Lauren Mallroy in high school. She had seemed so nice and caring but I had no idea of how she acted when I wasn't around. My first clue was when my English partner showed up with a red cheek from a slap and the fact that Lauren kept glaring at her.

My second clue was when she stopped showing up to english and in our next class her hair was always messy. But I ignored the signs.

I only truely found out when I was asked to take Angela to the nurse because she sprained her ankle. I had to put my arm around Angela's waist to support her and Lauren didn't like that. That same day at lunch Mike kept saying he toatally scored with Lauren so I decided to leave early for class.

I knew it was true but I was in denial. I turned the corner to see Lauren and Jessica threatening Angela.

"Listen here you little slut." She said. "I don't want you anywhere near my Eddiekinz got it?!" Angela nodded fear etched in her eyes. Lauren raised her arm and slapped her across the face.

"Lauren, that's it we're through!" I yelled before turning on my heel and stalking off to gym. Even though I ended it my heart still tore. It was hard to believe that she cheated on me and then still decided that I belong to her!

I had hung with Angela and Ben after that. They were the cutest couple and it was quite fun hanging out with them. Lauren had become a slut as soon as she didn't have me there to pretend she wasn't. She wore tight clothing and high heels to school and when she wasn't at school she hardly wore anything at all.

I decide to take the stairs to give me some time to think. I was halfway to the staircase when I heard crashes and gasps of pain. Then a girl my age was on the floor at the foot of the stairs. She had fallen and blood poured from her head.

People just stared gasping at the poor gir while some actually laughed. I growled quietly and scooped the girl up in my arms. I took my car to the hospital, the girl laying in the back.

"No, Renee please don't hurt me!" She screamed and I realized she was talking in her painfull sleep. I carried her into the emergency room and met my father running towards me.

"Edward what happened?!" He took the girl in his arms and I walked with him to an empty room.

"She fell down the stairs." I stated simply. I held the girl's hand as my father stitched the wound in her head carefully. "Will she be ok Carlisle." I whispered.

"She'll be fine." He smiled and left. She kept screaming for Renee to stop hurting her. Pleading with her to stop. I pressed my hand lightly to her face and stroked her cheek. She stopped screaming at my touch and leaned into my hand.

After a few more minutes I took my hand away so Carlisle could do some tests. As soon as I left her side she started screaming again.

"Jacob no! Don't leave me! Please no!" She cried. Anger filled my chest. Who was this Jacob and how did he hurt her? And even more confusing why did I care? Her screams turned into sobbs and I wanted to comfort her badly. I moved closer to her side but Carlisle pushed me back.

"Why is she screaming like this?"

"The pain in her head must bring back bad memories."

"Alice, Jasper Help please!" She sobbed. I froze. Alice and Jasper? Maybe this was the Bella Swan they told me about. Carlisle left and she continued to sobb, before slowly opening her eyes. "Where am I?" she whispered.

"The hospital. You fell down the stairs." I held out my hand to her. "Edward Cullen. Sorry that we had to meet while you were in pain." She smiled and shook my hand.

"Bella Swan. You don't happen to be related to Alice Cullen by any chance?"

"She's my sister and she's told me quite alot about you." I grinned. She blushed and turned her face away for a few seconds. We decided to play 20 question to get to know each other. It was quite fun and I found that I quite liked Bella.

We talked for an hour before they gave her more pain killers. She fell asleep quickly and began to scream again. Alice and Jasper's names were called again as well as Jacob and Renee. When she got to Renee she screamed more and I noticed the cuts and bruises on her arms. A long skinny white scar caught my eye and I shuddered wondering what could have caused that.

I pressed my hand back to her cheek and she stopped screaming again. She started to mumble something but I couldn't catch all the words.

"...my green eyed angle." My heart pounded. She was talking about me. Just then I heard Carlisle enter and I pulled my hand away.

"Edward will you please go wait for Alice. Bella is her room mate so she's bound to find out. I nodded and left. She thought I was an angel? I smiled not knowing why and waited in the waiting room for Alice to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own twilight

Ch.3 Jessica slut

BPOV

I was in a dark hallway. Torches were lit giving off a dim light, but the figure at the end off the hall way was black like a shadow.

"Welcome home Bella." My heart stopped as Renee came closer. She was smirking and her eyes had an evil glint. "Now I can get rid of you myself." She held up a knife blood dripping from the tip. I screamed loud enough that some one would hear me.

Then she was gone. The screaming stopped and my cheek was tingling. I sighed as the darkness left and I seemed to be walking on clouds. And he was there. My angel. The one who saved me and brought me to the hospital. He was smiling at me and his green eyes sparkled.

He stroked my cheek and I leaned into it smiling.

"She's a fallen angel." I was confused now. My angel wasn't talking but it was his voice that spoke. Everything started to fade to blackness and my angel left.

"I think she's waking up." I know that voice. But Alice wouldn't be in California.

"Do you think she can hear us?" Jasper?! Were they here. I groaned realizing I was probally dreaming. I opened my eyes and there they were. There was worry on their faces and they each had one of my hands.

"Bella thank god! You scared us!" Alice was hugging me while Jasper breathed in deeply. I heard a chuckle from behind Alice. He was still here?

"Edward you could have left." He smiled at my statement.

"And miss your sleep talking? Not a chance." He chuckled again. My eyes widened.

"What did you hear?" His face fell to a look of worry. I glanced at Jasper and Alice and they had the same look. "What did I say?"

"Bella, you were screaming for help. You were begging for Renee not to hurt you." Alice whispered. I groaned.

"Bella what's wrong?" Jasper was still holding my hand trying to calm me.

"She'll kill me." Tears poured down my cheeks.

"What!? Bella she's your mother." Alice looked really worried. I laughed a dry flat laugh.

"I should have told you sooner." I whispered while placing my arm above the blanket. Alice gasped at the long white scar on my arm.

"Bella what did she do to you?" She whispered.

"Renee started to drink after Charlie died and she would beat me. I got this scar when I forgot to do the dishes." I winced as I felt someone stroke the scar.

"Sorry." I looked up to see Edward's worried eyes. I smiled and rested my head back on my pillow.

"You said she would kill you. Did you mean that?" Jasper whispered. I nodded.

"She said if I told anyone about what she did to me she would hunt me down and kill me." Their faces went-if posible-even paler.

"We won't let her hurt you." I smiled.

"Thanks." Dr Cullen came back in smiling at me.

"Good you're awake. Well your head is all stitched up and nothing is broken so you can leave now. I've called the school and you are to stay in your dorm for the first week. Alice is your room mate so she'll bring you your assignments." I nodded and got up slowly so I wouldn't fall.

"Thanks Dr Cullen."

"Please call me Carlisle." He smiled.

"Ok Carlisle then. You'll probally see alot more of me seeing as I'm the most clumsy person on this planet." I grinned.

"Well let's hope we meet outside of the hospital as well then." He laughed.

"Come on Bella. We'll take you back so you can unpack and then rest for the night." Alice pulled me out of the room.

"I'll meet you guys at the dorm then." Edward smiled at me before turning to a silver volvo a few cars away from the yellow porshe I was being dragged to. I waved as the car backed out and I saw him laugh.

"You 2 would be so cute together!" Alice clapped her hands while she bounced.

"We're friends Alice." I stated firmly.

"So you don't think he's a green eyed angel?" she smirked. I froze. Did I say that in my sleep? Alice laughed at me and pushed me into the back seat.

It took 5 minutes to get to our dorm since the law didn't seem to matter when Alice drove. Edward was waiting at the entrance for us looking better than ever as he leaned against the wall. He smiled as we approached and I felt my heart studder.

"I thought you of all people might actually beat me here Alice. You're losing your touch." He smirked. Jasper laughed and Alice glared at him.

"Bella wouldn't let me go over 90." She huffed, causing us all to burst out laughing. As we walked to the elevater Alice decided it was questioning time. "So you must be really clumsy to fall down 5 sets of stairs. What happened?"

"After I placed my bags in our room I decided to get some dinner and someone grabbed my purse while the other one pushed me. I tried to grab onto the wall but he pushed me so I fell towards the stairs." I shrugged but winced when I moved my shoulders.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward hadn't left my side at all since we met up with him and I noticed alot of girls were glaring at me.

"Just a little sore." We were in the elevater now and I leaned against the railing. When we got out at our floor I heard the most annoying voice I ever heard.

"Eddie!" I glanced at Edward to see a look of disgust and annoyed on his face. "I've been looking all over for you. Will you help me unpack?" The girl was short with thick brown curls. She was wearing a VERY tight outfit that barely covered her up and her makeup was applied thick.

"I don't think so Jessica." Edward answered.

"Why not? We can have some fun after." She winked. Edward looked at me for help and I decided it was the least I could do since he took me to the hospital.

"Edward, are you forgetting we had plans?" I asked pretending to be insulted.

"Of course not Bella." He smiled a thank you and took me hand.

"Eddie are you dating this girl." Jessica glared at me. Edward hesitated so I stepped in.

"What does it look like?" I growled. Alice and Jasper looked half stunned half amused and they were biting their lips to stop from laughing. Jessica stepped back from my tone and I noticed Edward's look of shock.

"Fine. But sooner or later he'll realize what a slut you are." She growled back.

"Says the girl wearing an out fit about 5 sizes to small." I smirked and Alice and Jasper burst out laughing. Jessica glared and stomped away to a door at the end of the hall.

"Bella that was great!" Alice laughed. "Did you see the look on her face?"

I grinned and walked over to mine and Alice's room to unlock the door.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT own twilight!

Ch.4 Alice strikes

EPOV

I didn't move when Bella left to unlock the door. Jasper went with her and Alice laughed. I glared at her and walked into her room.

"Thanks for the help Bella." I sat down on the black leather couch in the room.

"No problem. Just returning the favor." She smiled. I swear my heart studdered when she smiled. I looked around for Alice and saw the excited glint in her eyes.

"Come on Jasper we have to go shopping for a few supplies." She grabbed a confused Jasper and dragged him out of the room.

"That was weird." Bella was now cooking at the samll stove in the room.

"Yeah. What are you making?" I got up walked over to the small counter and sat on the stool.

"Pasta. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Love to. That smells great!" She laughed.

"Thanks. My dad taught me how to cook pasta. I learned the rest on my own." She sighed.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for asking but what happened to your dad?" I whispered.

"He was murdered while he was working. He was the police cheif and he was shot." A tear fell down her cheek.

"Bella I'm so sorry!" I jumped off the stool and put my arms around her before I knew what I was doing. I stiffened and looked down at her. She looked shocked but she smiled and hugged me back and I relaxed.

"Thanks Edward." She whispered. I smiled and went back to sit on the stool.

"Just returning the favor."

"Well then I'll have to make it up to you. What do you need?" She grinned.

"I'm good. But I'll hold you to your offer." I laughed. My phone started to ring and I went into the small bedroom to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Eddiekinz."

"Hi Jessica. What's up?" I mentally groaned. How did she get my number.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me. You know, to ditch that slut." It sounded like she was trying to be seductive but it sounded more like a whine.

"Sorry Jessica but I'm... taking Bella to a movie tonight." I lied quickly.

"Oh alright. Maybe I'll see you there." She hung up and I slapped my hand to my forhead. When will that girl get the hint? I walked out of the room to see Bella taking the pasta off the burner.

"Uh Bella?" I twisted my fingers together a little nervous.

"Yeah Edward?" She placed 4 bowls on the counter and started deviding the pasta.

"Um remember that favor?" She turned to look at me confused.

"Yeah. Why are you nervous?" She walked over and stopped my shaking hands.

"Jessica called and I told her I was taking you to a movie to avoid her but she said she would see me there. You don't mind going to a movie with me do you?"

"Sure I'll go. Alice told me about how you complain about Jessica when we drove back from the hospital. And I live to help my friends." She smiled.

"Thanks." She laughed and brought me over to the counter to give me some pasta. Just then Alice came bursting through the door looking excited. Jasper followed with a scowl on his face. I wonder what was his problem?

APOV

I dragged Jasper out the door and to the store across the street.

"Alice why are we shopping for more clothes?" Jasper groaned when I dragged him into Blue notes.

"Because I have a feeling that Edward and Bella will end up together and she's gonna need a few new outfits." Jasper scowled as I mentioned Bella dating.

"I don't like this."

"Jasper he's your best friend, and my brother. Don't you trust him?" I asked while pulling down a few pairs of jeans ans some tops.

"Of course, I just don't think I'll ever forget the look on her face whn Jacob hurt her." He said Jacob's name like it was a dirty word and I laughed.

"Edward would never hurt her. You saw the look in his eyes when she screamed in her sleep. And he got his heart broken once before to remember?"

"Yeah, but you would expect that from Lauren Mallroy." I rolled my eyes at him and skipped to the register to pay. We left to go to 6 other stores and take 3 trips back to the car to dump the bags.

"It's gonna take 3 trips to get all this to your room." Jasper groaned.

"Nope. We're leaving it here untill I can soften Bella up so she'll keep it." I parked next to the building with a loud screech. "But I'm taking this out fit with me just in case." I pulled out a pair of blue wash jeans, a midnight blue silk halter top and a pair of dark purple flats. Jasper scowled at the out fit but didn't complain as we made our way up to our floor.

I burst through the door and ran to my room to hide the out fit before they could talk to me. My phone vibrated and I opened it to read my new text message.

I'm taking Bella to a movie tonight. Jessica will be there. Need help!

Edward.

I laughed but pulled out the out fit and layed it on Bella's bed. I walked out to see Bella and Edward at the counter while Jasper watched tv. Poor Edward, he probally didn't even realize they were leaning towards each other over the counter.

"Edward Jasper out! I need to give Bella a make over!" I pushed the boys out of the room and locked the door. My phone buzzed again and I answered it grudgingly.

That's not what I ment.

Ed.

**What did you mean then?**

**Aly.**

Jessica called me to try and ask me out and Bella helped me. Jessica's going there to make sure I'm with her.

Ed.

**I'm still giving her a make over. But I'll help. Me and Jasper will come to keep Jessica in her place and not in your lap. LOL.**

**Aly.**

Very funny. But I accept your help. We'll be over in an hour.

Ed.

I shut the phone and walked into the bed room. Luckily Bella was already wearing the out fit.

"You know me so well Bells." I laughed. I sat her down on the bed and started messing with her hair before deciding on a style. I did her make up lightly, just a light brown eyeshadow, mascarra, a very light blush and a clear lipgloss. "Bella you look hot!" I clapped.

"Thanks Alice." She hugged me and I was confused.

"You never thank me when I give you make overs why would you-" I paused and a smirk lit up my face. "You like him."

"Yeah." She blushed. "But you have to promise not to tell him." I hesitated. "Alice!"

"Fine! I promise I won't tell him." I huffed crossing my arms.

"Thank you." She smiled. I smiled back just as I heard a knock on the door.

"You know he likes you to." I grinned as she blushed. I nudged her forward to enter the door.


	5. Chapter 5

I still DO NOT own twilight!

Ch.5 Tempting

BPOV

I opened the door for Edward and Jasper. They both looked stunning. Jasper was wearing a blue button up shirt and blue jeans. He smiled at me before going to kiss Alice. I laughed as Alice's cheeks went a light pink.

Edward was wearing a dark green button up shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. I bushed as his eyes swept over me.

"You look amazing." He smiled.

"Thanks." He offered his hand and I took it and we walked out to his silver volvo. Alice and Jasper were coming with us so they sat in the back seat whispering in each others ears.

The theater wasn't far. About a 4 minute drive. Edward held open my door for me making me blush again, and I could have sworn from the corner of my eye I saw him smile when I blushed. We chose a scary movie that I didn't even know was out and bought popcorn and candy.

We sat near the middle so we could hopefully stay away from Jessica.

"You really do look good." Edward whisperd. His lips were inches away from my ear and I shivered as his breath hit my neck. He chuckled as the lights dimmed.

I hardley payed attention to the movie. When the lights dimmed it was like an electric current was trying to bring me closer to him. I wanted to reach over and stroke his cheek but I ignored the feeling and turned my attention to the screan. I hadn't known what was going on so when the strange creature jumped from the shadows I acted without thinking.

I had grabbed Edward's hand that was resting on the arm rest next to me. I blushed and pulled my hand away. From the corner of my eye I saw him smile. He took my hand back in his and rubbed soothing circles into it with his thumb. I smiled at him before turning back to the movie.

When the movie stopped Edward let go of my hand and I was surprised that I wanted him to take it again. Alice smirked at me the whole way to the small restraunt we decided to go to for a snack.

We were in the restraunt laughing when we heard that horribly annoying voice.

"There you are Eddie!" Edward flinched as she sat down at our table beside him. "I thought you would have saved me a seat." She purred. Edward inched closer to me as she leaned towards him. Alice and Jasper were trying to hold in their laughter.

"Hi Jessica." Edward mumbled looking at me for help.

"So you haven't ditched the slut yet. You know you could have a lot more fun with me." She winked.

"Back off Jassica." I growled. She glared at me.

"I don't believe you are really dating." She growled.

"What makes you say that?!" I snapped my temperature rising.

"Well for one he would never like a girl like you." She snapped. My jaw clenched in anger as I remembered my mother telling me no guy would like a girl like me. Alice stopped biting her lip when she noticed how angry I was and she actually looked frightened.

"Jessica-" Edward tried to stop her but she continued and he shot me a frightened look.

"And another thing I've never seen you kiss. Most couples would kiss through like the whole movie!"

"And why would we kiss in front of you?!" I growled. Edward looked shocked as I glared at Jessica. Jessica looked shocked by my come back but she hid her face with a scowl.

"Do really expect me to believe you 2 have kissed before?" She snapped. Edward grabbed my hand trying to calm me down but her words snapped something inside me. I grabbed the collar of Edward's shirt and pulled his face to mine. I kissed him deeply so Jessica could eat her words. When we parted Jessica was so shocked she didn't notice the look of shock on everyone else.

"There, do you believe now?" Jessica scowled and stomped off. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"Bella, do you realize what you just did?" Alice asked. I blushed and turned to Edward to find him staring at me.

"Sorry she hit close to home there."

"What do you mean?" I noticed his voice was husky and his breathing uneven.

"My mother used to tell me that no guy would date a slut like me. When someone says anything that reminds me of that my anger over powers me. Sorry if I frightened you." I chuckled remembering the looks on their faces.

Edward just sat there in shock as Alice and Jasper started laughing with me. The ride back was silent and awkward. No one talked. Alice was talking quietly on the phone and I eyed her curiously.

The next day I found a note on Alice's bed saying she already left for class and I was to stay inside. I yawned and got dressed. There was another note on the counter that confused me.

Someone will be over to take care of you. Carlisle cleared their week as well so no complaining!

Alice.

I groaned. Did she think I was so clumsy that I needed someone to take care of me? The answere was yes. I left the door unlocked so my 'baby sitter' didn't have to knock.

I went to put on Clair de lune while I cooked my breakfast. I didn't hear the door open so when I turned I nearly dropped my plate when I saw Edward standing there. He was running a hand through his hair making it even messier than it already was.

"You're my baby sitter for the week?" I teased.

"Apparently. Carlisle called this morning saying Alice was worried you might get hurt it you were alone." He smirked.

"Alright. Sorry about last night." I blushed.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe it will keep Jessica off my back." He smiled and went to sit on the couch. I sat across from him while picking at my breakfast.

"Alice told me that you had your heart broken as well. What happened?" I glanced up at him. He hesitated. "You don't have to tell me."

"No, it might be a good idea to finally tell someone." He sighed. "She acted nice and sweet infront of me but she was just another Jessica. She cheated on me multipal times wore slutty outfits when I wasn't around and just acted like a bitch." He closed his eyes. "If I had known she was so mean I never would have dated her. I had always liked nice sweet girls and she had tricked me."

I wanted to comfort him so I set my breakfast on the coffee table and pulled him into a hug. He relaxed in my arms and hugged me back. "I'm sorry. I know how it feels to be used by someone." I stroked his cheek.

"Thanks Bella. If you don't mind me asking but what happened to you?"

"This guy told me he loved me but I wouldn't go farther than kissing untill I was sure if he loved me so he slipped something in my drink. I had the worst head ache the next day. I could hardly walk."

"I won't let anyone cause you that kind of pain again Bella. I promise." I hugged her tighter feeling a spark at her touch.

"Thanks Edward." She leaned her head against my shoulder and we layed on the couch to watch tv.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Twilight!

Ch.6 Mike

BPOV

I don't remember how we got this way. All I remember was trying to comfort Edward and now I'm half on him half on the couch watching tv. Surprisingly neither of us seemed to care.

The tv show we were watching was strange, something about a basket ball player in New York. I didn't pay attention. All I noticed was the spark that seemed to connect us together. It sent warmth through my body and I quite liked it.

"Bella, would you like something for dinner?"

"Sure. But I don't feel like cooking, can we go somewhere?"

"Of course." He got up and offered his hand. I took at and he helped me up. "Where do you want to go?"

"Is there a Wendys here?" Wendys was my favorite fast food restraunt.

"I think so. It's just down the street." He smiled and we left. I felt his eyes on me as I locked up.

"Edward! What are you doing out of class?" I turned to see a boy my age with blonde spikey hair, blue eyes, and the roundness of childhood around his chin. He was smiling at Edward, I don't think he even noticed me.

"Hey Mike. I should ask you the same question." I noticed that Edward didn't sound at all happy to see Mike.

"Ditching. What else?" He laughed and I thought I smelt beer on his breath. "Great minds think alike."

"Actually I'm not ditching. My father got me out for the week to take care of Bella. She just got stiches and isn't quite up to school yet." Mike's eyes found me and a smile lit up his face.

"Well maybe I'll see you later Bella." He smiled and walked back down the hallway and into a door at the end. Edward groaned.

"What's wrong?" I placed my hand on his cheek to calm him down. He smiled at me as a thank you before speaking.

"That was Mike. He's the biggest pervert in town. Problem is now he's seen you he won't stop untill he gets you, and you don't have to like him at all."

"I can take care of myself. No need to worry." I smiled.

"I know but Mike has some... tricks. He's my room mate so I try to bunk with Emmett and Jasper whenever I can. But when I can't there's always a girl in there." He shuddered. I stroked his cheek and he shut his eyes. "Thanks Bella." He sighed. I smiled.

"Anytime." He chuckled and we made our way to the elevater. Lunch was quick. I had alot of fun with Edward and I knew he was like my best friend now.

We sat at a booth in Wendys and I swear people thought we were crazy since we laughed so much. Suddenly Edward growled and glared over my shoulder. I turned to see Mike smirking at us.

"He's been following us." Edward growled. We threw out our trash and I took his hand as we left.

"Don't worry he won't do anything while you're with me." I smiled.

"But I can't be with you all the time Bella." He sighed. I didn't let go of his hand all the way back to the dorm, and when we were in my room I didn't want to let go. We watched tv for a little while when the phone rang. I sighed not wanting to move from Edward's side. He chuckled as I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe. Edward ditch you yet?" I froze at the husky note to Mike's voice. Edward noticed my reaction and was by my side in a minute. He wrapped his arms around me to tell me he wouldn't let Mike get to me.

"No, Edward is still here." I stated firmly.

"Well call me when he leaves and we can have some fun." He laughed and the line went dead. I groaned and hung up.

"What did he say?" Edward released me.

"He told me to call him when you leave. Does he actually think that I will?"

"Yes he does. That's the sad part." I laughed and hugged him.

"Thanks Edward. I don't know what I would do without you here."

"No problem Bella." He chuckled. I let him go and went to get myself a soda.

"Do you want a soda?"

"No I'm good."

"Suit yourself." I shrugged. Edward chuckled and went to sit back on the couch. I walked over and sat my soda on the coffee table. On my way to the couch I tripped and landed on Edward. Our faces were inches apart and I didn't even try to get up.

I glanced down at his lips before looking back in his eyes. He seemed to be doing the same thing. I leaned forward a bit and placed my lips on his lightly. He kissed me back and I felt the spark go through us. We parted breathing deeply. He wrapped his arms around me in a protective way and I rested my head on his chest.

"That was... interesting." I breathed. He chuckled.

"You better mean that in a good way." He whispered, his lips brushed lightly below my ear.

"Hmmm. You might have to convince me." I teased.

"I think I could do that." He laughed and kissed me again. This kiss was slightly deeper. I put my arms around his neck and returned the kiss with passion. He licked my bottom lip lightly and I sighed. But then there was a knock on the door. Edward groaned and I kissed him quickly before answering the door.

"Hey babe." It was Mike. Edward heard the voice and growled. He got up and put his arm around my waist.

"What do you want Newton." He pulled me closer and I put my arms around him.

"Her." Mike chuckled. I tightened my grip around Edward.

"Well she clearly doesn't want you." He snapped. Mike laughed.

"Oh but she will. Jessica wanted me to tell you she'll be alone tonight and she wants you over there."

"Well you can tell her I'll be staying here." He growled.

"Fine. Well I gotta go. See you later Babe." Mike laughed again and walked back to his room. I groaned and slammed the door.

"Sorry about that." Edward whispered. His breath was on my neck.

"I'm not mad. But I am scared. As soon as you're in your room tonight Mike will come for me."

"I'll stay here then. I won't let him touch you." He promised.

"Good." I laughed. "Now where were we." He chuckled and kissed me. I don't know how long we were there when the door burst open. We had moved to the couch luckily so we didn't get hit by the door.

"I knew it! I knew you 2 would get together!" Alice clapped. I blushed and Edward smiled. Behind Alice was Jasper looking sulky and 2 others I didn't know. The male was large and very muscular. He resembled a bear but he was grinning in a way that could never be scary.

The girl was thin and curvy. She looked like she could be a model. Her blonde hair fell down to her waist and she was smiling at me as if we'd been friends forever.

"Bella this is my brother Emmett and Jasper's sister Rosealie." Alice gestured to them. I smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Emmett laughed and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Emmett... can't... breath." I gasped. He laughed and put me down.

"It's great to finally meet the Bella Alice never shuts up about!" Alice scowled at him.

"Hey Bella. We've heard alot about you. How's your head?" Rosealie grinned.

"Better than yesterday." I smiled back and she laughed.

"Alice I think you might finally get your wish tonight." Edward chuckled. Alice's eyes brightened.

"A slumber party! Really?!" She bounced up and down clapping. After a minute she stopped. "Why?"

Edward glanced at me and I nodded. "Mike Newton met Bella today and I don't want to leave her side. He called her and then actually came to the door." He growled.

"I'll take it!" Alice started bouncing again. "We can watch movies and I'll make popcorn and nachos and we can play truth or dare. It'll be so much fun!" She squealed. I laughed with everyone else at Alice. Tonight should be interesting in a good and bad way.


	7. Chapter 7

I **DO NOT** own twilight!!

Ch.7 Truth or Dare

EPOV

It was nearly midnight now. Alice had out done herself with the slumber party. There were snacks everywhere, popcorn, chips, nachos, candy etc. She had gotten I don't know how many cans of soda and rented 3 scary movies for us to watch. We had just finished watching the grudge and now Alice was bringing in pillows and a camera.

"Time to play truth or dare." She clapped. I groaned.

"You know what, you can play without me." I slumped into the corner trying to avoid emmbarresment. Bella laughed.

"Come on Edward. It'll be fun!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the small circle. I hesitated but sat down beside Bella.

"Okay I get to go first! Hmm who shall I pick?" Alice tapped her chin in thought. "Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare! Bring it on girl!" We all laughed at Emmett's wild choice.

"I dare you to prank call little miss Stanley and act like a pervert!"

"Sweet! This should be fun!" Emmett pounced toward the phone and dialed in the number for Rosalie's room. He put it on speaker and put a finger to his lips signalling us to be quiet.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe. How's it going?" I bit my lip to stop from laughing.

There was a giggle on the other end of the line. "Just fine. Who's this?"

"Mike. So I was wondering if you wanted to have some fun tommorrow night?" Bella was on the floor holding her sides from silent laughter.

"Sure. I'll be over to your room at 9."

"Sounds perfect babe. See you then." Emmett pretended to gag into the phone and I had to bite my lip harder. He hung up the phone and we all burst out laughing.

"I can't wait to see the look on her face when Mike's got another girl in there tommorrow night." I laughed.

"Well at least you'll get to see it." Rosalie gasped clutching her sides.

"Okay my turn! Bella truth or dare?" Emmett grinned.

"Hmmm dare." She grinned back challenging him.

"I dare you to..." He whispered the rest in her ear so no one else could hear it. Her grin widened at her dare, and she glanced at me. Before I knew what was happening her hands were over my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I struggled but she wouldn't move her hands.

"My dare." She said this like I was stupid.

"And your dare would be?" I pushed.

"You'll see." Her tone had amusement and I was suddenly afraid. I heard Emmett whispering to everyone else what her dare was and I heard them snicker. "Emmett pass me the phone." Oh lord what was she doing. I heard her dial a number and press what I assumed to be speaker. "This phone call is for you Edward so you have to speak." She whispered and finally moved her hands so I could see.

"Hello?"

"Umm hi" I glared at Bella and she bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Oh hey Eddikinz." The girl purred. Who was this? "So how did you get my number?"

"I umm searched around?" Emmett was grasping his sides and Alice was holding Jasper's arm for support.

"You must be desperate for me then huh." She laughed. I almost gagged at the sickeningly sweet voice. Before she could say anything else I hung up the phone.

"What was that for?" I glared at Bella. She shrugged.

"It was dare." She grinned.

"Urg!" I crossed my arms against my chest and breathed deeply to try to calm myself down. Everyone else just laughed at my expression.

"I'm sorry Eddikinz." Bella purred causing everyone to start laughing again.

"Don't call me that." I muttered.

"Oh come on. You know I never refuse a dare." She grinned. I huffed but didn't say anything else. "My turn. Jasper truth or dare?"

"Truth, I'm a little scared of you, Emmett and Alice to ever pick dare from one of you."

"You should be scared anyway." There was an evil glint to her eye. "You have to tell us your most emmbarressing moment. All the details if you please." She smirked.

Jasper's cheeks went a light pink and we all leaned forward to hear better. "I was in the sixth grade." He mumbled. "There was a subtiute teacher that day so I tried to help. Apparently helping a sub is not allowed." His cheeks went dark pink now. "A young boy in my class spilled grape juice all over my shirt at lunch and called me a teacher's pet. I had to go to the lost and found to find a different shirt but..." He stopped his cheeks were so red now I didn't think he would continue.

"But what?" Bella urged. Rosalie was already trying to hold in her laughter since she was there.

"But the only had a girls sweater and that's what I had to wear." Everyone began laughing. Alice rubbed Jasper's arm snickering but trying to comfort him. He smiled at her. "Ok Ed truth or dare?"

I had to think for a moment. Everytime I played this game they found a way to emmbarress me so I didn't really have anything to lose. "Dare."

Jasper's eyes sparkled as he thought about what dare he should chose. I knew he always had about 5 reserved for me. "I dare you to call Lauren." I heard 4 gasps through out the room. I smirked and grabbed the phone dialing her old cell number. I felt Bella's hand on my arm comforting me. I smiled at her and she wrapped her arms around me glaring at Jasper.

"Hello?" Emmett had pressed the speaker button for me and he growled at her voice.

"Hey Lauren." I tried to sound happy but I was disgusted to hear her voice again.

"Edward? Why are you calling me? I'm kinda busy!" Bella's grip tightened, she knew what that ment as much as I did.

"I have absolutely no idea." I smirked.

"Hmmm. Have you changed your mind?" She purred. Bella growled and grabbed the phone.

"Hello Lauren." She spat out lauren's name like a dirty word.

"Who's this?!" Lauren growled back.

"Edward's girlfriend." Bella snapped. I was shocked that Bella could be so jealous. I smirked as she glanced at me.

"What?!" Lauren gasped.

"I'm pretty sure you heard." Emmett and Rosalie looked stunned but Jasper and Alice had seen her like this before.

"Yeah right. Why would I believe you?" Bella growled and handed me the phone.

"I see you have met my girlfriend." I snickered as Lauren seemed to gasp for air.

"But Eddikinz how could you like anyone but me?" She purred.

"Easy." I hung up the phone.

"Atta boy Edward!" Emmett laughed. We continued playing truth or dare untill 1 in the morning. By then everyone except me and Bella fell asleep.

"You know you're quite cute when you jealous." I smirked. Bella blushed.

"I wasn't jealous." She lied.

"Yeah of course you weren't" I rolled my eyes and she mock slapped me. She fell asleep in my arms and I kissed her forhead. How could I be so lucky? I never thought I'd meet a girl that didn't act almost exactly like Lauren, but here she is laying in my arms. I smiled to myself and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own twilight so don't go getting any ideas!

Ch. 8 What happens once you fall asleep?

MPOV (Mike)

It was 2am. I was wearing all black and sitting beside the door to Bella's room. I knew Edward wouldn't let me anywhere near her so I decided to get creative. I waited untill I was sure they were all asleep before opening the door. The idiots were so into their slumber party they forgot to lock it.

I glaced around the room Bella was sleep next to Edward. The way they were laying made me think that she had been in his arms earlier. I took out the strange gas my dad used to use on robbers and poured a little on a cloth. I placed it under Bella's nose so she would go unconsious and not wake up.

I pulled Bella over my shoulder and left. Her body was limp now so it was fairly easy. I carried her down to the parking lot and drove out of town. There was a small cottedge off the road that I had brought all my stuff to. I left a note at the front dest saying my father had pulled me out of school and I wouldn't be back. They would tell Edward and he would think I was back in Forks.

We arrived at the cottadge and Bella was still knocked out. I brought her to the small and VERY dark cellar. There was a small bed there that WE would be using at times. I found a rope and tied her wrists behind her back. I then tied it around her ankles and just above her knees. When I was finished I went back upstairs to wait for her to wake up.

EPOV

"Edward wake up!" Alice's voice frightened me. She was terrified and that rarely happened. I got up and rubbed my eyes.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"Bella's gone!" My heart stopped. I looked beside me and Bella wasn't there.

"She's probally getting breakfast Alice."

"I looked everywhere in the dorm and called her cell 5 times. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie went to look through town but we can't find her!" Alice started to cry and I jumped up. There was a strange smell coming from beside me. "Why would she run away?" Alice sobbed.

"She didn't run away. Alice come here look at this." I picked up a small cloth that was giving off the strange smell.

"You don't think..." Alice whispered. We glanced at each other before running to my room. It was unlocked so we slammed it open. Mike wasn't there. All his belongings were gone only my stuff remained. The red light on my phone was blinking signalling I had a message. I grabbed the phone and pushed the button.

"This is Mrs Cope from the front desk. Micheal's father has pulled him out of school so you will now have this room to yourself unless another student comes." The line went dead and I dropped it. Alice caught it and grabbed my shoulders.

"What's wrong?" She shook me a little to break my daze.

"He took Bella. It's obvious. He told the front desk he was leaving so I wouldn't susspect him then he took her and left." I growled. "We'll have to search the whole town. Every building we can enter without permission. Most likely the abandoned ones." Alice nodded and we ran out the door to find the others, not even bothering to change out of the outfits we wore the day before.

BPOV

I opened my eyes slowly expecting to see Edward smirking at me for sleeping so late but everything was dark. Had I gone blind over night? I tried to get up but my legs were tied up. I struggled against the tight knots but it was useless. Tears poured down my cheeks as I realized someone had taken me.

"Awake at last." Someone laughed. I couldn't see them in the dark but apprently they could see me. Then I realized there was a blindfold covering my eyes. I felt his hand run down my leg and I struggled. "Bella, Bella." He sighed. "I suggest you listen to me or your pressious Edward will be hurt." I stopped struggling. I would listen if it would save Edward but I wasn't going to speak to that fowl man.

I heard him leave for a minute then come back. I felt something tear at my shirt and when I felt hot liquid dripp slowly down my skin I knew it was a knife. I gasped, the cut wasn't deep at all but it would scar for sure. The man had ripped my shirt away with the knife and I suddenly knew why I was here. I trembled as his hands stroked my bare skin.

He untied my legs but used the knife to cut just above my ankles so I wouldn't struggle. Those cuts were deep and the blood poured out. I felt his hands pulling away the last of my clothing and I shivered from the coldness I now felt. I heard him taking off his own clothes and then he was on top of me. He trailed kisses all over my body befor crushing his lips to mine. He forced my lips open and his toungue explored my mouth.

It was like that for hours it seemed before he stopped. He tied my legs up again and left me uncovered. I shivered from the cold air around me.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He purred and I heard a door shut as he left.

I don't know how long it's been since I've been here. But everyday is the same. He doesn't stop at all during the night and if he stops in the day he comes back after a few minutes. I had no idea who it was but I was being tortured and at times I wished I was dead.

EPOV

It's been 2 weeks since Bella went missing. I had continued the search after my classes but my grades were slipping fast. I paced waiting for Jasper so we could continue the search. Jasper ran up to me out of breath.

"Edward Alice says that Mike left town. She said he probally wouldn't go far so we're all going now." He grabbed my arm and we ran to Emmetts jeep that was waiting with everyone in it. We drove out of town listening to Alice mumble about somewhere hidden.

"Emmett STOP!" I shouted. The jeep screeched as he stopped. "Look! Car tracks." The road we were on was one that was never used. Emmett growled and we jumped out of the jeep. I was in the lead of the group, my anger at Mike and fear for Bella grove me faster than I had ever ran before. The others trailed behind me.

There was a small cottege in my sight. I kicked the door down and entered.

"Bella!?" I yelled. I heard someone stumble from down stairs. Someone was running up the steps. Mike burst through a door and glared at me.

"You should have stayed home Cullen." He growled. My temper flared and I punched Mike in the jaw. I aimed another punch but Mike kicked me in the stomache. I fell back for a minute and I felt something rip my skin below my jaw. Blood poured down my chin. Mike punched my eye giving me a shiner, and I lost it. I grabbed Mike and threw him through the window.

I didn't even glance at him as I ran down stairs to find Bella. She was tied up and laying on a small bed. She was bleading as well mostly her ankles and her stomache. She wasn't wearing any clothes and tears poured down her face.

"Bella!" I grabbed the ropes and untied them quickly. As soon as she was free I pulled off my shirt and pulled it over her head. I picked her up and carried her to the others. She wouldn't open her eyes as I whispered soothing words to her. She just cried.

"Edward?" Her voice cracked as she spoke breaking my heart.

"Yes Bella." I whispered tears falling down cheeks.

"Are you ok?" She lightly touched my now black eye and then ran her hand over the cut that was still bleeding.

"I'll be fine. Are you ok?"

"No, I'm dirty." She threw her arms around my neck and cried. I rubbed her back soothingly. Alie was the first to catch up to us.

"Oh my god Bella!" She ran to my side. I told her what happened and where to find Mike. She pulled out her phone and Emmett and Jasper came running up. Rose had stayed in the car ready fo a quick escape. Emmett and Jasper dragged Mike into the jeep and held him there as we drove to the police. We left him there promising to come back and explain tommorrow. After that we went back to the dorms and let Bella rest.


	9. Chapter 9

Still don't own nothin!

Ch.9 It all went black

EPOV

It's been 3 weeks since we found Bella, and she's been acting... strange. I hardley let her out of my sight and she seemed... well I don't know how she seemed. It was just odd.

I was in my room reading when I heard the knock on the door. I answered it to see my Bella. I smiled and moved to let her in. She didn't move.

"Bella what's wrong?" I grabbed her hand. Tears started to pour down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Edward but after what happened I just need some time to think." Before I could say anything she ran off. My heart seemed to tear. I sat on my bed reading a single line over and over. Alice was suddenly hugging me.

"Edward I'm so sorry!" She hugged me tightly.

"She just needed time to think." I whispered trying to convince myself. Alice looked worried but her phone rang and she answered unwillingly.

"Hello?...What?...Ok I'll tell him." She hung up and glanced out the window. "Jasper called." She paused. What was she getting at. "How long ago did Bella run off?" Why was she asking me this?

"About an hour ago. Why?"

"Jasper saw Bella crying. She was heading for the trail and you know how easy it is for her to get lost. I think you should go look for her and comfort her."

"Alright. But I'm doing this for her." I slipped on my jacket and ran out the door. It took longer than I thought it would to find the trail.

I took out my phone and dialed Bella's number.

"Hello?" Her voice was horse from crying.

"Bella where are you?"

"Don't come looking for me Edward." She stated firmly.

"Bella-" But I was cut off by the line going dead. I sighed and continued walking around the park near the trail. I was unaware of Bella almost invisible near the trees sitting on a park bench.

"Eddikinz!" I turned only to be ambushed by some blonde girl. Her lips were on mine before I could move. I pushed her away and started stomping off. I thought I heard her whisper 'phase one complete'.

"Bella?!" I called after an hour of searching. I heard a movement behind me and saw Bella running off in the other direction. I chased after her and caught her arm. She turned to face me tears staining her cheeks.

"Leave me alone Edward!" She screamed and pulled her arm from my grasp. I watched as she hopped into her hideous red chevy truck and drive off toward the dorm. I sighed and walked back to my room to find a good book.

BPOV

I cried into my pillow for what felt like hours. Alice sat beside me rubbing my arm soothingly.

"Bella why did you break up with Edward if it's hurting you so much?" She whispered.

"I've been soiled. He deserves someone better." I gasped out between sobbs. Alice's arms were around me now.

"He's eating himself alive without you. He doesn't care. It wasn't your falt and he knows that." She whispered. "He wants you as much as you want him."

I looked up at Alice, she wasn't lying. I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Alice. I'm gonna go see him." I got up and grabbed my jacket for unknown reasons and left.

I had a key to Edward's room so I opened the door a crack and peeked in. There was some girl kissing him. I choked not noticing that he was trying to push her off. He finnally managed to get her off and noticed me.

"Bella-" He tried to come closer to me but I shut the door and sank down so I could cry. He probally thought I had run because he didn't come back out. "What's wrong with you?!" I heard him yell.

"Please Edward, you know I'm much better than that slut." The girl crooned.

"Bella is not a slut! And honestly if she was a slut she'd still be a million times better than you!" A smile krept up my face when I realized he was defending me.

"But Eddie I love you." She purred.

"Well I love Bella. And I mean true love not just trying to get her to sleep with me because she's good looking!" He growled. Did he say love? Now I really needed to think. I ran down the hall way and outside. Once the cool air hit me I was able to think clearly. I decided to text Alice so she wouldn't worry.

Aly,

I'm going for a walk to think. I'm going on the trail but don't worry. I'll keep my phone on if you need to talk.

B.

I shut the phone and walked over to the trail breathing deeply. I walked for an hour before I decided to turn around. As I walked back the way I came I tripped over a rock I didn't know was there. My phone fell onto the trail and I fell off of it. My leg twisted over a log it didn't break but it stung. Suddenly my head hit something hard and it all went black.

EPOV

Alice called around 2 in the morning.

"Hello?" I yawned.

"Edward, Bella left to go for a walk over 3 hours ago and she hasn't come back. She won't answer her phone and I'm getting really worried!" Alice was talking so fast I was hardly able to understand her. But her words woke me up.

"Calm down Alice. Where did she go? I'll go and find her."

"The trail." And with that she hung up. I grabbed my jacket and hopped into my volvo. I parked at the trail's entrance and started to walk. It was quite peacefull and allowed me to think. What would Bella do when she saw me? Yell, cry, both? My head spun with worry and hatred at that blonde girl I didn't even know.

I walked for an hour with no sign of Bella. I sighed and stared at the path at my feet. My eyes widened as I saw Bella's phone. It was broken in half so I must have fallen. Worry crashed through me. I noticed a small piece of fabric caught on a twig. She must have ventured off the path.

I took a deep breath and walked off the path. I wasn't paying attention and I tripped over what I thought was a log. I looked back and gasped. I hadn't tripped over a log. I tripped over Bella!


	10. Chapter 10

I still do not own twilight!

Ch.10 Changing

EPOV

"Bella wake up! Please wake up!" I cried over Bella's limp body. I took a few deep breaths before picking her up. Underneath where her head was, there was a stone. Not a regular stone, a large SHARP stone. It was a deep burgundy color. Like blood.

The last of the color left my face. I didn't want to look at the cut but it might be bad. I placed Bella back on the ground and lightly turned her head. The cut was deep and still bleeding. Bella's brown hair now had even more red in it from the wet and dry blood in it.

I scooped Bella up in my arms and ran. We made it to my car in a few minutes and I sped to the hospital. Carlisle was at home with Esme so some other Dr was treating her. I paced silently in the hallway waiting for Carlisle. They had called him in since Bella had lost to much blood and they were panicked.

"Edward what happened this time?" Carlisle ran up to me.

"I don't know. She must have fallen on the trail." I continued to pace as he went in to have a look at Bella. He was in there for an hour before he finally came out looking grim.

"She won't make it. She's lost to much blood." He whispered.

"No! There's got to be something, anything you can do!" I sobbed.

"You really love this girl."

"More than my own life."

"Well... I've been meaning to tell you something Ed. Remember when you were 5 and you asked why I always look the same?"

"Yes, you told me you'd tell me when I was older."

"Edward Me and you mother are vampires. We were planning on giving you kids a choice if you wanted to be changed."

"Vampires?" I whispered not believing.

"Yes. The only way to save Bella now is to change her."

"Change me to." I whispered.

"I will if that's what you truly want. But tell Alice and Emmett to go to Esme with you if they want to be changed as well." I nodded and left. I made it back to Alice's room and just my luck everyone was there.

"Where's Bella?"

"At the hospital, I need to talk to Alice and Emmett."

"You can talk with us all here." Jasper growled. I sighed and told them what Carlisle told me. Their mouths fell open when I finished.

"We're coming to." Rosalie was on her feet now.

"What?"

"I'm not letting anyone change Emmett and not change me to!" She snapped.

"Same with me just switch Emmett with Alice." Jasper smirked. I groaned. How could this be happening?

"I don't know if Esme can change us all."

"What about Carlisle?"

"Urg! Fine I'll call him!" I snapped and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle Rosalie and Jasper are demanding to be changed. What should I tell them?"

There was a pause at the other end of the line. "If they are determined to be changed let them go with you to be changed. But make sure they know what they are giving up. I'll explain everything once you get home. I've already bitten Bella so I'll run her home."

"How is she?"

"Better than I'd thought. She doesn't scream like most others do from the pain. It's quite interesting."

"Ok keep her safe and we'll be home soon."

"Alright." The line went down and I put down the phone.

"You can come but you have to understand what you're giving up."

"What we're giving up is worth nothing to what we're gaining." Jasper growled.

"Fine!" I stomped out the door with them on my heels. They piled into my car and I sped off to the home I knew so well in the forest. As I drove I realized that we lived in the most sunless place in California. The sun should be up now shouldn't it?

We made it to the large white house in 10 minutes. I parked and everyone got out before I could cut the engine. We walked to the door and Esme through it open.

"Edward, Alice, Emmett! Your home!" She yelled and hugged us.

"Hey Mom." I smiled at her. Jasper snickered and walked in to sit next to Alice. "Where's dad?"

"He's upstairs in your room with Bella. Are you sure you kids want this?" We all nodded. Esme sighed and lead us to Carlisle.

"Kill me PLEASE!" I ran in at the sound of Bella's screams and took her hand.

"What's happening!?" I turned to Carlisle.

"She'll be in pain for 3 days. You will be to. Are you still sure?" I nodded. "Alright. Come here." I sat on the small couch. Alice was grasping Jasper's hand looking scared. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Will we all be bit tonight?" Alice asked.

"If you want. It would probally be best not to have any humans around once these 2 are changed." He gestured to me and Bella. "Ready?" I nodded again and he bit into my throat. Alice gasped and hid her face in Jasper's chest. Carlisle continued to bite me. He bit my wrists and my ankles before he stopped.

It was very painful. I closed my eyes and forced myself not to scream so I wouldn't scare the others. My whole body felt like it was on fire. Flames krept through my veins inching towards my heart. My heart seemed to tremble as if it knew what was coming.

I didn't let go of Bella's hand the whole time. She had stopped screaming at my touch just like the first time she was in pain. I heard gasps of pain as the others were bitten. Alice and Jasper got the worst of it. They didn't scream in pain but you could see the trouble it took them to keep their mouths shut.

We were all in the same room. My room to be exact. None of us screamed except for the occassional gasp of pain. 2 and a half days had passed and my pain suddenly doubled. No that's not even close. It was like I was feeling everyone elses pain as well. I gasped and Carlisle ran in.

Somehow I knew he was worried because I was always silent.

"I'm fine. I'm aloud to gasp once right." I smiled. Carlisle looked shocked.

"How did you know that's why I came in?" He whispered. Everyone was looking at me now.

"I don't know. It was like I heard it."

'Edward's gone crazy' Emmett snickered. I growled and glared at Emmett. He looked shocked now to. I wonder why nobody is laughing at what he said.

'Edward can you hear me?' Why on earth is Carlisle asking me this? Did he think I went deaf?

"Yes."

"Edward you can read minds."

"What?!" I jumped up ignoring the pain wich was now ebbing away.

"Calm down. Though it's rare it does happen. Are you 6 felling good enough to listen about the rules and information."

"They are." I smirked when they growled. "I think I'll like this." Carlisle laughed.

"Alright. First you have a choice to make. Me and Esme do not hunt humans we hunt animals. You can hunt with us or you can hunt humans. What would you like."

"Animals." We all said at the same time.

"Alright then. Well now you need to know your abilities. You all now will be very strong, so you'll have to be careful when you're near human eyes. You'll also have to learn to walk at a human pace because you now will be faster than lightning."

'Sweet! I can race against trains and win!' I bit my lip to stop my laughter at Emmett's crazy thoughts.

"Now Edward you can read minds so you will be wanted."

"Who are the volturi?" I had heard the name in his mind.

"They are a coven of vampires that make sure the rules are followed. They want vampires with abilities like yours so you'll have to be careful." I nodded. Suddenly Jasper groaned.

"What's wrong Jasper?" Alice grabbed his hand.

"Those 2." He pointed at Emmett and Rosalie. "They keep sending weird lovey dovey waves my way and I don't really like it!" He hissed. I burst out laughing and everyone stared at me.

"Sorry but when I read your mind I can feel them to. But I can also hear the thoughts going through their heads." I chuckled. "Speaking of which I think Jasper has an ability to. We might have to work on it though." Jasper glared at me but I knew he was excited he had a gift. I tapped my temple and smirked at him so he stopped glaring and smiled from the excitement.

"Interesting. Once you've fed we'll work on managing it." Carlisle smiled. Alice's eyes went blank and I dove into her mind. I saw Carlisle and Jasper in a huge clearing. Carlisle was encouraging Jasper to try to change his emotion. Jasper scowled at Rosalie who was sitting in Emmett lap. Then we were back in my room.

Alice and I started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Bella groaned.

"You'll find out soon enough." Alice giggled.

"So that's 3 gifts." I laughed at the look on their faces. "I think we've got a little future seer here."

"Really? Amazing. I've never heard of that before." Carlisle smiled at his only daughter. I snooped through everyone's mind biting my lip when I got to Emmett and then I searched for Bella's thoughts. But I couldn't hear anything?

"Bella have you stopped thinking?"

She glared at me. "No I am still thinking." She snapped.

"I can't hear your thoughts." I whispered confused.

"What?" Carlisle walked over and examined Bella. "She's in perfect condition. This is odd." He mumbled.

"Are you kidding? It's great!" She laughed. I scowled and sat back down on the couch.

Carlisle laughed with Bella. "I think we're ready to go hunting. If there is only one animal at a certain point do NOT go near the one hunting it. Your instincts will cause you to attack anyone that trys to go near your prey." Everyone nodded and we ran downstairs to meet Esme at the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Twilight is not mine!

Ch.11 The hunt is only so important

BPOV

As soon as I had opened my eyes in Edward's room everything was different. I could see everything a thousand times better and hear things from what seemed like miles away. But most importantly Edward was beside me. I can't believe he changed himself to be with me.

During my walk I had decided that I loved him to and in my rush to tell him I didn't pay attention to my feet. We were running through the woods now. It was amazing the feeling of the wind in my hair and on my face. Edward was the fastest he was quite far ahead of us laughing as Emmett growled.

Carlisle lead us to the middle of the forest and stopped. Edward was hiding above. I could smell his honey like scent from above. I looked forward pretending not to notice, but I couldn't help laughing as Edward jumped on top of Emmett and Emmett screamed.

"Okay Edward come here." Edward stepped forward snickering. "Close your eyes and listed carefully to the surrounding woods." Edward shut his eyes looking peaceful. Suddenly I got and idea and I thanked god he couldn't read my mind.

Edward's eyes shot open. "I hear over 20 heart beats. Deer I think." He smiled proud of himself. I clapped and rolled my eyes. He laughed.

"Alright Ed. Lead the way." Edward sped off into the trees. I traveled through the tree tops this time. Once we got to the lake Edward whipped around looking for me. He frowned and stepped away form every one else. As soon as he couldn't show off I ran to the first 2 dear and snapped their necks draining their blood.

"Way to go Bella!" Emmett cheered. I bowed and laughed. Edward tackled me.

"You did that on purpose." He whispered.

"What? You can't have all the fun." I laughed and pushed him off. We finished off the deer quickly and then me and Edward traveled off on our own. We had a few bears before running off hand in hand farther from everyone else.

"I can't believe you're actually talking to me." he smiled. "Are you sure I'm not dreaming?"

I laughed. "I heard what you yelled to that girl. Thanks for defending me by the way."

"Is that all you heard?" he frowned.

"Yep." I lied pretending to look confused.

"Oh." He sighed. I jumped on his back and rested my chin on his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"I want to see what it's like to be the fastest."

He laughed. "Hold on then." And he ran faster. The trees blurred together creating a black wall. I laughed as he spun around. When he stopped I kissed his neck. A strange growl erupted from his chest. It wasn't angry but hungry. He pulled me infront of him and kissed me.

The kiss was way better than when we were human. It was like I could taste him and I didn't have to stop for breath.

"You missed me saying I love you." He whispered. "And I mean that with all of my heart. I love you."

"I love you to." I kissed him again with such passion when we parted we had to take deep breaths even though we didn't need the oxygen.

"Bella! Edward! Carlisle wants to talk to us! Hurry up!" Alice yelled. We sighed but ran in the direction her voice came from. We were in a huge clearing, everyone was standing in the middle. Carlisle was talking with Jasper silently, Esme was talking with Alice and Rosalie was making out with Emmett.

"Ok now that everyone's here I have an announcment. I was thinking about 2 things really. First we're going to have to leave California. It's to sunny for newborn vampires." He sighed. "We're moving to Alaska." We nodded waiting. "Also the volturi are bound to hear about you 3," He pointed to Edward Alice and Jasper. "So we'll need to be prepared if they decide to visit."

Alice's eyes went blank for the second time today. Jasper ran over and caught her because she started to fall.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"The volturi. I think. There was a bunch of figures in long cloaks standing in front of us. But we weren't alone. There was a strawberry blonde, a silver blonde and a male in the front. I couldn't see the other 2 behind them."

"Ah we must be going to meet up with Tanya's coven. They aren't big fans of the volturi." Carlisle shook his head. "Bella you'll need a car. I'll buy you one in Alaska."

"No don't spend any money on me."

"Nonsence. You Rosalie and Jasper are all getting new cars. You're part of the family now." Jasper and Rosalie looked excited but I really hated the idea of him wasting money on me.

We left the next day, without leaving a note. We didn't want anyone thinking we would ever come back. Emmett and Rosalie took his jeep, Alice and Jasper took her porshe, Carlisle and Esme took his mecredes, and Edward and I took his volvo. I really don't see how 3 more cars will do any good.

We made it to Alaska by lunch since we all speed now. Including me. The house we were staying in was huge! Carlisle told us that we all had our own credit card now since him and Esme had saved money since the 1600's and were now rich.

The house was empty. No furiture or anything. So we decided to go shopping.

"Bella are you ready for torture?" Edward smirked.

"Nope. But I don't think I have a choice."

He laughed and we strode into the mall after everyone else. We didn't buy any beds just couches and chairs. Edward and I were sharing a room so we chose one black and one red leather couch, a golden carpet, some shelfs for Edward's Cds and my books, a new stereo and a plasma TV. We piled our purchases that didn't have to be delivered in his volvo and went back into the store.

Alice forced me and Edward to buy a whole new word robe, as well as everyone else. When Edward left to put our bags in the car Alice dragged me into Victoria's secret.

"No way Alice!" I struggled to get out of her firm grip. She ignored me and forced me to try on a bunch of lacy and frilly stuff. She made me buy them all and I was quite grumpy when we left. We went to 6 other stores before we had all the furiture ant other stuff we would need.

The house was set up in no time at all. But there was an empty room left over that would have been for me. Alice drove back to the mall and came back with something that made Edward's jaw drop. It was a shiny black grand piano. She placed it in the empty room as well as a shelf with even more cds, another stereo and a black couch.

Edward spent alot of time in that room. I would sit with him and listen to him play smiling at how happy he seemed. He wrote songs himself that were so complicate that they were the most beautiful.

"Come here Bella." He patted the bench beside him and I sat. He tried to teach me how to play. After a week of nights and afternoons practising I was fairly good. Alice was so excited that I liked to play that she went and bought a second piano. This one was a shiny snow white. I loved it. I would sit at my piano and Edward at his and we would play together.

"Bella! Come on. Time for a make over!" I groaned but walked at a human pace to Alice's room. She held me prisoner for 3 hours before she finally finished.

"Bella you look so hot!" Rosalie giggled.

"Why did you give me another make over?" I glared at Alice.

"I had a vision. Tanya's clan is coming and you have to look good." I sighed at Alice's strange way of thinking. But let it go. She was hiding something. I didn't know what but I'd have to ask Edward to find out.

Just then I heard a knock on the door and Alice dragged me down stairs and pushed me on to the couch. It was just another vampire clan. What was the big deal?


	12. Chapter 12

I still do not own anything!

Ch.12 Tanya's plan

BPOV

Alice had set me on the couch in plain veiw of everyone. I was confused but shook it off as Tanya's coven entered. Tanya was the strawberry blond Alice mentioned. Her 2 sisters Kate and Irina were also blonde with more of a silver tint to it. There was a another female with dark hair and a male with jet black hair.

Edward came down the stairs and Tanya's eyes swerved to him. He smiled and sat next to me.

"You look gorgeous." He whispered. I smiled and gave him a quick peck. When I turned back to Tanya her expression was furious. She glared at me and Edward stiffened. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to his car.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked as he slammed the door and sped off. He didn't answer. I stroked his arm and he slowly relaxed. "Will you please tell me what's wrong?"

"Tanya. She was thinking some... bad things about you." He half mummbled half growled.

"What was she thinking?" I whispered.

"She was thinking about getting rid of the competition." He growled fully now. He parked the car and rested his forhead on the steering wheel. I stroked his cheek slowly to calm him.

"I won't let her get to me. I promise."

His head shot up. "I won't let you out of my sight. If she hurts you in any way, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He leaned in slowy teasing me. I growled and grabbed behind his neck pulling him to me.

We were there for 5 minutes at the least when I heard a low growl. Edward's head shot up and he clutched me to him.

"Edward calm down." I whispered as I felt him shake underneath me. He relaxed after a few minutes. "What was it?"

"Tanya was watching us. She seems determined."

I stroked his cheek again. "Would you like me to distract you?"

"You can try." He chuckled. I growled again and pounced on him.

"Is this distracting?" My lips were inches away from his and my breath hit them as I spoke. He didn't answer he was eyeing my lips hungrily. I started to get up to tease him more but he pulled me back down this time our lips met.

The kiss was urgent, like he was going to die if I didn't kiss him. When we broke apart we were gasping for breath.

We came back home after an hour alone smiling and holding hands. Tanya glared as we walked in. I just smiled at her and ran upstairs. Edward chuckled and followed me up. I heard the door click behind me and felt strong arms around my waist.

"You actually scared her." He whispered.

"Is that all your here for?" I smirked and pushed him on the couch. I pounced on him and he grabbed my waist. Our kisses seemed to be urgent all the time now. But I didn't mind. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and ran my hands down his chest. He shivered but grabbed me tighter.

"Bella Edward we're going hunting! Are you coming?"

"I don't think so. We'll go tommorrow." Edward smiled. I laughed.

"Tanya's staying to. Why don't you 2 give her a tour?" Esme shouted. I groaned, but gut up and followed an angry Edward downstairs. Tanya flirted with Edward the whole time completely ignoring me. I growled quietly as she brushed her hand through Edward's hair. He turned away quickly and grabbed my hand making Tanya growl.

"Well I believe that's everything. Bella would you like to accompany me to my bedroom." He winked. I giggled and nodded. Tanya growled as we sped away. We stayed in our bedroom for the rest of the night, everynow and then hearing a growl or light foot step outside. Edward's eyes lit up in an evil way.

He bent his head untill his lips hovered over my throat. When he touched his lips to my throat I moaned. I heard a gasp from outside and then it was silent. Edward kept kissing my throat though I knew Tanya was now gone. "Edward..." I was cut off as his hands slid down my side resting on my hips.

"Yes?" He breathed. I didn't answer his lips were so close. I leaned forward and crashed my lips to his. I nibbled on his bottom lip and he moaned. "Bella." He whispered. I decided to tease him. I kissed up the hollow of his throat, up and then back down. He shivered but didn't move. I locked my lags around his waist and my hands around his neck. Then I slowly kissed back up his throat over his chin and paused below his mouth.

A growl erupted from his chest and he kissed me. Just then Alice burst in the door. We pulled apart quickly while her eyes widened. Then she broke out laughing.

"Well I guess there was no reason for me to rush back."

"What are you talking about?" Edward hissed. Alice's eyes blackened.

"Nothing." She whispered.

"Alice, either you tell me now and I'll thank you or I'll take it from your mind and get angry."

"I saw Tanya... attack Bella. When I heard the growl I thought it was her."

"What?!" Edward jumped up. Alice looked frightened.

"Edward calm down. She's not as strong as me. I can take her."

"Bella we don't know how to fight yet!" Edward started pacing.

"When will she attack?" I asked Alice.

"I don't know. She'll wait till your alone probally." Alice sighed. Jasper walked in and suddenly a wave of calmness washed over us.

"Thanks Jazz." I smiled.

"Anytime Bells." He laughed.

"This is not the time for laughter! What are we going to do about Tanya." Edward growled.

"We'll just have to make sure Bella isn't left alone. It shouldn't be that hard. When she decides to attack I'll see it."

I nodded. Edward sighed but nodded as well. I was worried. Not for me, but what Edward was going to do to protect me. Would he get hurt? Would Tanya convince him I wasn't worth it? I sighed and snuggled into Edward's arms to watch the stars.


	13. Chapter 13

I still don't own anything

Ch.13 Tanya's hired help

TPOV

"Thanks for the help... Of course she's pretty... alright James I'll see you soon."

EPOV

I never let Bella out of my sight for a full week and nothing had happened. I was starting to relax a bit. Bella didn't seem to mind that she had to spend all her time with me which suited me just fine. But I wanted to make it up to her. I wanted her to know why I was so overprotective.

I decided I would take her hunting tonight. Just the 2 of us and then we would run in the moon light. I couldn't wait.

That night Tanya seemed smug but she was blocking her thoughts from me. I took Bella hunting early and she enjoyed it. We drank the blood of 5 deer and 3 bears before we decided to go for a walk.

We held hands and walked at a human pace.

"Edward you I love me right?" She asked. I was surprised by her question.

"Of course."

"Then why won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"It's complicated."

"I can keep up." She walked over and sat on a large rock waiting. I sat next to her and sighed.

"I've been thinking about something lately." I addmitted.

"About what?" She leaned forward so our lips were almost touching. I growled playfully and tackled her to the ground. She laughed and then I kissed her. The kiss was urgent, I needed her more than anything.

When we pulled apart I rested my forhead on hers. "Marry me." I whispered. Her eyes widend.

"You have no idea how long I've been hoping you would ask that. Of course I'll marry you." She whispered back and kissed me again. At that moment I was the happiest living thing in the world. Nothing else mattered except Bella.

When we finally walked back to the house at a human pace we were soaked from lying in the snow. Alice ran out screaming.

"You're getting married!" She screamed and hugged us tightly. When she let us go she was jumping up and down talking about wedding plans. I laughed and smiled at Bella. She was laughing to but she agreed to let Alice plan the wedding. Tanya looked furious when we entered the house to tell everyone.

Carlisle was extremely proud of me and Esme was sobbing. "I always knew he would find a girl like you Bella." she whispered and hugged Bella. Irina and Kate were extremly happy and helped Alice plan the wedding.

Carmen and Eleazor congragulated us and said we were probally the custest couple ever. Bella beamed at the compliment and I laughed.

That night we were laying in the snow on the roof watchin the stars.

"Bella, I love you." I whispered.

"I love you to." She whispered back. I smiled as she placed her head on my chest and closed her eyes. She wasn't sleeping just resting. "Edward, when are we leaving here. Before or after the wedding?"

"Probally after. Irina and Kate seemed excited to be a part in the planning."

She sighed and kissed my cheek. I growled playfully. She laughed and kissed up my neck. The growling stopped and I moaned.

"You know you torture me right?" I asked.

"I know." She laughed. I sighed and rested my face in her hair.

JPOV (James)

I watched as Bella kissed up Edward's neck. For some reason I felt like ripping him limb from limb. Whe on earth did I feel this way?

It doesn't matter I guess. I was here to help Tanya so that's what I would do. But I would have to wait till the day of the wedding. Traddition stated that the groom can't see the bride untill the official ceremony. That was when I would act.

**Sorry it's so short. But I have writers block. I'll up date as soon as I can get rid of it.**

**Reviews would be nice but you don't have to review to get me to up date.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Nickjonasfanalways.**


	14. Chapter 14

I still don't own nothin.

Ch.14 The day of the wedding

BPOV

I stared into the full length mirror. I was wearing a long white dress that flowed freely as it reeched the floor. Alice was next to me nearly crying- though she can't really cry. I chuckled and hugged her.

"Thank you so much Alice! You did an amazing job!"

"No problem Bella." Alice giggled. Then she looked at the time and rushed out the door. "I'll be back in 5 minutes!" She called from outside. I laughed and turned back to the mirror. I heard the door close and if I wasn't a vampire I would have thought it was Alice. But I was a vampire and I could smell the leather like scent. Alice smelled more like honey.

"Hello Bella." I whipped around at the voice. It was a man with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. His eyes were bright red so I knew I probally wouldn't like him.

"Hello." I said turning back to the mirror hoping he'd leave. But he didn't, he was beside the window looking down to the small area I was going to be married in. Then I felt his breath on my neck and I spun around. He was smirking at me with amusment in his eyes.

He grabbed my arm pulling me to him and put his other hand over my mouth. I struggled but he held on tightly. Then he sped out the door with me away from my wedding. My Edward.

Curse the fact that he couldn't read my thoughts. Curse the man that has me now. What was I going to do when Alice came back and I wasn't there? My only hope was that she would smell his scent and tell Edward. Maybe Emmett and Jasper would help him find me.

I shook with dry sobbs but the man ignored me. What was he going to do with me? Would I be able to get away? But most importantly would Edward be able to track him?

I opened my eyes to see we were in an airport. The man ran into the plane not buying a ticket and sat me down next to the window. I knew even if I tried to escape he would catch me, so I rested my forhead on the glass shaking with sobbs.

I was still in my wedding dress so people probally thought I was on my way to my honey moon. But my real love wasn't with me. Instead some other man that had taken me from my love and hasn't even told me his name yet. I hope Alice finds the scent soon.

EPOV

I was talking happily to Emmett and Jasper when Alice ran up.

"She's ready and she looks amazing!" She smiled. I grinned, Alice had been teasing me like this for ages by blocking her mind and then bragging how good Bella look's in her dress.

"Well we're ready down here so we can start in 5 minutes." Jasper said.

"Great! I'll go get Bella!" She skipped back into the house and I laughed before continuing my conversation with Emmett and Jasper.

"No way! Play station is so much better than X-box." Emmett growled. We laughed. We had been talking about Emmett's last wedding with Rosalie not game systems.

"EDWARD! GET UP HERE NOW!" Alice screamed. I would have been scared if there wasn't panic in her voice. Instead I was panicked as well. I ran up to Alice's room and threw the door open. There was a leather like smell in the room that didn't belong to Bella and worse still there was no Bella.

"What happened!?" I grabbed the rose that Bella must of been holding before some took her away from her wedding. From me.

"I don't know." She whispered shaking from tears.

"Come on. We have to follow the scent. Emmett Jasper I know you're listening we'll need your help." I said calmly. They were at the door in seconds. Jasper looked worried and Emmett looked both worried and excited.

'Yes! We get to have a fight! But poor Bella...'

We left right away following the scent. It lead us all the way to an airport. The plane they had gotten on was headed for Forks Washington. We grabbed another plane and headed to Forks.

The plane ride was short but when we got off the scent was gone. "No!" I groaned falling to my knees. Emmett pulled me back up and Alice called Carlisle. Bella couldn't be gone! I knew she was out there some where and I won't rest untill I find her. Even if it takes years.

BPOV

When we got of the plane there was another vampire there smiling. She got rid of our scent with her power and I was ran into the woods of Forks. We came to a clearing where the was yet another vampire. He smirked and moved closer.

"Now?" He asked the first man.

"Now."

At that word some strange feeling went through me. It was almost like everything was gone. My eyes glazed over and my memories faded. I couldn't remember anything! Who was I? Where am I?

"Bella? Bella?" A woman with glazing red hair asked. I looked up at her confused. Was I Bella? "Oh thank hevens you're all right Bella. You had us so worried!"

"Us?" I looked around to see 2 other men.

"Bella don't you remember us? We're your coven." The woman said sounding hurt. I was a vampire. That was the only thing I could remember.

"I don't remember anything at all." I whispered. The woman hugged me.

"Bella it's me Victoria. That's Laurent and your mate James."

"Mate?" I asked.

"You don't remember me Bella?" The man with blonde hair asked. His scent was like leather and it triggered something.

"I remember your scent." I whispered. Jame's smiled.

"At least you remember something." He grinned. I grinned back and Victoria started telling me about how Laurent hadn't had any controle over his memory wiping power and he didn't mean to do it. I forgave Laurent and they helped me back to our small house that apparently we stayed at when we weren't traveling.

I walked hand in hand with James but it didn't feel right. His hand felt to big to... rough. And there was a different scent in my mind. A scent of cinnomen maybe. That scent melted my heart as if it was ment to be near me and I had lost it. Forever.


	15. Chapter 15

I still do not own anything.

Ch.15 I don't Know you?

EPOV

I have been searching around the world for Bella for 2 years now and I haven't seen a glimpse of her. I was depressed, I couldn't be around Jasper because I'd be hurting him with me.

Now I was in some other town all on my own. Still searching. I walked through the forests hunting now and then, and when I wasn't searching I would basically sit still with my face in my hands. That's what I was doing now.

I could hear the thoughts of some other vampire not far about 3 miles maybe. He was some sort of tracker all he was thinking about was finding a new human victim. I tuned him out and listened to the soft thumping of animal foot steps. There was garden of freesias not far and it was driving me insane. That was Bella's scent. Freesia.

My shoulder's started to shake as the dry sobbs started. I was really starting to consider going to the volturi. The only way I wouldn't would be if I knew she was alive.

BPOV

It's been 2 years since I lost my memory. Victoria said that we hunted humans but after the guilt from that one hunt I refused to hunt at all. There had to be another way to live.

I walked slowly through my garden of freesias breathing in the sweet scent. I was thirsty. And I needed blood. I looked behind me when I heard a heart beat. There was a deer not far from me. I pounced at it and drained it's blood. It helped so I set of into the forest to find more.

I was finishing off the blood of a bear when I heard it. Someone was sobbing farther into the forest. I hesitated before walking toward the sound of the sobbs wanting to comfort the creature. It didn't take long before I saw him. He had his face in his hands and his shoulders were shaking. He looked like he was in pain.

I lifted my foot to take another step forward when I smelt that cinnomen scent. I froze it was his scent. But who was he? I decided he needed comfort more than I needed answers. When I was at his side he didn't move. He continued to sobb as I wrapped my arms around him. It felt... right. Much better than James.

"Are you ok?" I whispered. His head shot up at my voice.

"Bella! Oh thank goodness." He was hugging me back so tightly I couldn't breath. Not that I needed to.

"Umm do I know you?" I asked confusion coloring my voice. He stiffened and pulled back to look in my eyes. His eyes were topaz though I knew he was a vampire. "Your eyes? Why aren't they red?"

A look of fear crossed his face. "I don't hunt humans. I hunt animals." He said with fake calmness.

"I hate hunting humans. But Victoria said I did before I lost my memory." I smiled. Why was I telling him all this.

"You... you lost your memory?" He whispered. I frowned and nodded.

"It's hard learning everything over but James has been... helpfull. I guess." I sighed.

"James?"

"My mate. Or that's what they told me. It doesn't feel... right when I'm with him. When I hold his hand it's almost like it's too big too... rough." I sighed. He took my hand and I stared at our hands together. That felt right like our hands were made to fit together. "That feels... right?" I shook my head confused.

"Bella James isn't your mate. I am. I've been looking for you for years now. That's why I was crying. He took you away from me." He whispered squeezing my hand gently as if he never wanted to let go. And to be honest I didn't want him to let go.

I wrenched my hand away scared and confused as to why I was feeling this way. He let his hand drop to his side. Hurt flashed across his face. I don't know what it was but I didn't want him to feel hurt. I put my hand back in his and leaned against him.

He played with my hair and it felt wonderfull. Why was I acting this way? James was my mate not this man. "Umm I still don't remember you so a name might help." I grinned. He chuckled then sighed.

"Edward Cullen. And I already know that you are Bella Swan." He grinned at me and I grinned back. Edward... that did trigger something.

"That name... I remember it." I whispered. I turned to look at his face and happiness was all I saw. I smiled at him. He rested his forhead on mine.

"Please remember me Bella." He pleaded. Before I knew what I was doing I grabbed his neck and pulled his face to mine. The kiss was urgent and needed. When we parted something flashed in my mind.

"Edward?" I whispered. That one kiss flashed a million memories in my mind. He was my soul mate and I hated myself for forgetting that. He smiled and kissed me again.

"Bella! Where are you? We're going hunting!" Victoria called. I ignored her and continued kissing Edward.

"Bella!" I parted with Edward at James's voice and grabbed his arm. He put his arm around me and pulled me up. A growl escaped his lips as James approached. "Bella why are you-" He stopped as he saw Edward.

"You lied to me." I growled.

"I didn't lie. He probally did." He growled at Edward.

"I might have lost my memory but I didn't lose the feeling I get when I'm with him. It feels right." I growled back. James hissed but stalked off. I knew he hadn't given up. He never does. I sighed and turned to look at Edward. He was smirking. "What?"

"So it feels right with me huh?" He grinned. I smiled.

"Come on. I want to see Alice and finish what we were doing before."

Edward looked at my left hand but the ring wasn't there. He frowned and opened his mouth to speak but I put my hand over his mouth and pulled the ring from my pocket.

"James didn't like seeing it so I hid it before he could take it." I smiled.

"Well we had a delay but we're together. And that's better than anything." He whispered. He was teasing me, I knew it. I groaned and jumped on top of him. Locking my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck I kissed him. He had steadied himself right away and now had his arms around my waist.

"Ready to go now?" I teased. He groaned.

"Not now."

I laughed and hopped down. The world had become a lot clearer with Edward back. And I was alot happier.

TPOV (Tanya)

It's been 2 years! When Bella was gone Edward was supposed to come to me! But no, he had to try to find his presious Bella! Fat chance!

I was pacing in my room waiting for the weekly call I got from James. The phone finally rang and I opened it annoyed.

"Hello?" I snapped.

"Edward showed up. Bella reconized him and now they're on there way back."

"What?!" I screamed.

"Ther's nothing I can do. You're on your own for now." The line went dead and I threw it at the wall letting it smash. I started pacing again. I guess I would have to take it into my own hands. And I would NOT fail.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Twilight.

Ch.16 The wedding and Tanya's new mate

EPOV

I waited eagerly at the end of the aisle. Bella was going to be walking out any minute and we were finally going to be married. The music started and I saw Alice walk outside which ment Bella wasn't far behind. Alice glided up to stand beside Jasper. He grabbed her hand and they smiled at each other.

Then Rosalie came out beautifull as ever in a silk red dress. She also glided up the aisle and took her place beside Emmett. He grinned at her and she giggled. Then Bella came out.

Her white dress was flowing and her hair looked even silkier than I would of thought possible. She smiled at me and I grinned. Alice had put on a light layer of make up but even without it she would have looked beautifull.

The vows seemed to fly by and then we were putting on the rings. Bella looked like she would be crying if she was human and to be honest I probally would be to. I finally had the most beautifull creature on this planet all to myself. I grinned at the thought. We said the I do's and then kissed. It was soft seeing as we were in front of other people.

When we parted I smiled at Bella and she laughed. I took her hand and we went to the dance floor. She clung to me tightly. Even as a vampire she was afraid of dancing. We slow danced for a while before Alice yelled at us to go or we'd miss our flight. I chuckled we must have been running a little late.

I pulled Bella onto my back so I wouldn't have to slow down and we ran to the air port. When we arrived we had to pretend to sleep on the plane but every now and then I would peek at Bella to find her peeking to. When that happened I smirked and she grinned.

"Bella Wake up." I chuckled as the other people started waking up as well. She yawned and stretched. "Over kill." I whispered. She laughed and rested her head on me.

"Good morning handsome." She smiled.

"Morning beautifull." I replied also smiling.

"Are we there yet?" She groaned. I laughed.

"We'll be there soon love. I promise."

"Where are we going?" She sat up teasing me by putting her head so close to mine the scent of freesia filled my lungs.

"That's cheating." I whispered.

"What?" She backed off faking innosence. I laughed and pulled her back to me.

"We're going to a very nice hotel in Paris." I smiled at her look of shock and excitement.

The plane landed after another hour of talking with my beloved wife. I am never going to get over the feeling I get when I say that! We got off the plane and took a taxi to the hotel. I walked up to the front desk with Bella at my side.

"Excuse me. There should be a room reserved for Edward Cullen."

The man smiled and handed me a key without speaking. Bella and I went to the top floor and I carried her into the honey moon suit. As soon as the bell boy left placing our bags by the door I locked the door and ran to the bedroom Bella still in my arms. I threw her on the bed and she laughed.

"Time for this already?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"What do you think?" I teased Kissing her fiercly. She kissed me back just as hard and my hands roamed down her sides.

That night was probally, no definatly the best night of my life. As soon as the sun came up Bella wanted to see the city a bit. I agreed hoping to find a good gift for everyone back home. We walked hand in hand all around the city.

"Wait. I want to stop here for a minute." I said pointing to a jewlerey store.

"It better not be for me." She grumbled but followed me in. I picked out a necklace with a red rose for Rosalie and a necklace with a light blue butterfly for Alice. As we went to pay the man at the counter gawked at Bella.

"Excuse me sir, I would appriciate it if you didn't stare at my wife." I said cooly. He blushed and Bella nudged me smirking. I grinned and shrugged answering her unspoken question.

"How will you be paying for those sir?" The man asked still a little dazed.

"Credit." I replied handing him my credit card. He swiped it and handed me the small brown bag with the necklaces in it. I smiled putting my credit card in my pocket.

"Have a nice day." The man called as we turned to leave.

"That was awfully sweet of you." Bella smiled. I knew she was talking about getting gifts for Alice and Rosalie. I smiled and shrugged again. We kept walking untill we found the small mall and walked in. I bought Emmett and Jasper 3 new games for the x--box each knowing they would prefer that. I also bought Esme a silver watch and Carlisle a matching gold one.

"Where do you want to go next?" I whispered in her ear.

"I don't know. Surprise me." She grinned. I laughed and pulled her along beside me as we walked into a fancy looking music store. "What are we doing in here?"

"I want a few new CDs." I grinned. She rolled her eyes and started examining the shelves.

"Edward I'm going to go get something to eat." She winked. I nodded smiling and she walked out of the store. I wonder how long it's been since she's hunted?

BPOV

I walked towards the forest cassually. I wasn't really thirsty I just wanted a few deer to keep me sane for a few weeks. As I walked to the forest a red car passed. It parked not far from me and a mother got out with her little girl. The girl must only have been a few weeks old.

I watched as the mother strolled down the sidewalk with her in her arms. I smiled but it vanished when James walked out of the woods. He walked over to the mother not paying attention to the baby girl. The mother giggled and left her baby on the ground. I cursed James for always getting his way and ran over to the baby girl.

She was crying. "Shh shh it's okay. It's alright I won't let him hurt you." I soothed rocking her back and forth. She stopped crying and looked up at me. As I continued to rock her she fell asleep. I admired the little girl in my arms when I heard the ear splitting shreak from the forest. "Edward!" I spoke just above a whisper knowing he would hear.

"Yes, love?" He was standing next to me now. "Who is this?" He asked confused.

"I don't know. James is here and he killed her mother." I whispered continuing to rock her back and forth. Edward growled at the mention of James.

"Where is he?" He growled.

"Edward please not now. What are we going to do?" I pleaded. He looked at me startled by my tone.

"I don't know love." He whispered stroking my cheek. I closed my eyes not wanting to have to ask the question.

"Well she could stay with us." I whispered back.

"Bella I don't think..." He trailed off examining the baby girl.

"What?" I asked confused.

"She-she likes our voices." He whispered. I smiled and kissed her forhead.

"Can she stay?"

"I... she probally shouldn't..." He trailed off again his mouth hanging open.

"What is it now?"

"She called you mommy and me daddy." He shook his head. I knew he was having trouble deciding.

"Well?"

"She can... stay." He whispered holding out his arms. I handed her to him and he continued my rocking pace.

The next few weeks seemed to fly by. Day times were dedicated to Rennesme and nights were... interesting. Edward seemed to love being a 'daddy'. He read her stories and rocked her to sleep at night.

"Edward when is our flight?" I asked as I looked through the newly aquired clothing we had bought for Rennesme.

"Tommorrow morning love." He called from Rennesme's small room in the suite. I smiled as he walked out with Rennesme still sleeping in his arms. She woke up slowly and smiled at us.

"Momma dadda." She grinned.

If I could cry I would be now. Edward looked shocked but he smiled and went to find her bottle. The phone started ringing for the first time since we arrived and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"BEEEELLLLLLAAAA!" Alice screamed. I put the phone away from my ear smiling.

"Alice calm down!" I grinned.

"How can I calm down when I just found out I'm an aunt!"

"I forgot that you would know." I chuckled.

"I already redecorated the guest room and added a crib and everything you'll need. This is so exciting!"

"Alice we'll be home tommorrow. Can this wait?"

"Fine!" The line went dead and I snapped the phone shut.

"Alice called right?" Edward laughed.

"Like you don't know." I smirked. That night was just as good as the first one. When the sun rose I got up to take a shower even though I didn't need one. Edward stayed in the bed reading a book called Old vampire myths. He chuckled everytime he came across one like dying in the sun.

My shower was quick and when I was out and changed Rennesme was already up. When she saw me she reached her arms up opening and closing her fists. I bent down to pick her up and rocked her back and forth. I smiled as Edward appeared by my side making her giggle.

TPOV

I was pacing again. How was I going to get Edward away from Bella? Urg this was harder than it should be! I slumped to the floor thinking when I heard Alice scream. I sighed we were staying with them for the time being and she was very annoying.

I started pacing again when Alice tackeled me to the floor.

"What on earth are you doing?!" I yelled. She laughed and pulled me downstairs. "Alice let me go!"

"No way! You're going to love this!" She clapped and threw me on the couch. I growled and crossed my arms. Then Alice skipped to the door. When she opened I saw the most gorgeous vampire even better looking than Edward. He smiled at me and put out his hand. I shook it not being able to speak.

"Hi, I'm Will."

"Tanya." I whispered. He chuckled.

"It's nice to meet you Tanya." He replied. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Some how I already liked him.


	17. Chapter 17

Still don't own Twilight. (Saddly)

Ch. 17 Tanya's love story

TPOV

I was gawking at Will. He was amazingly gorgeous. I could hardly talk around him. This was going to be emmbarressing!

"Tanya would you mind showing me around the villiage?" Will asked. He looked nervous and that just made me like him more.

"I would love to." I grinned. His smile lit up the room and he surprised me by taking my hand.

"Did you have any sisbilings when you were human?" He asked.

"Yes I had 2 sisters. Why?"

"I had 2 brothers." He smirked. "They're vampires now."

"So are my sisters maybe we should-"

"Set them up?"

"Toatally!" I laughed. We talked quietly about Irina and Kate incase they were listening and he said that his brother Robbert or Rob for short would get along great with Kate and his brother Fred would like Irina. I wanted to know more about him to see what he saw.

"How were you changed he asked?"

As I explained what happened to me I could see it in my head like a movie. Irina Kate and I were walking down a deserted street whispering about the new guy at school. He was gorgeous and had violet eyes. We turned the corner and there he was.

I giggled and he looked up. Something about his face scared me, like he was having a hard time deciding something. His eyes weren't violet but a bright red. He walked to Irina and stroked her cheek.

"Such a waste. Aro won't be happy." He muttered. Irina was staring at him, love and passion etched on her face. I giggled again. That was the last I could remember before falling to the ground with a pain in my neck and hearing screams that sounded far away instead of from right beside me.

I shuddered as I finished my story. "Now you tell me your story." I smirked.

WPOV

I hesitated before deciding I would tell her. I was editing alot of stuff from my story as I spoke. It really went more like this.

I was walking with my older brothers in the woods. I hated being the youngest but it had it's perks. It was getting dark and we were chatting about some new band that was sweeping the music buisness. As the moon showed up we decided to turn back. Fred had always been over protective of me and Rob but that was fine with me. Rob was really calm and chill all the time. We were a strange family.

As I was walking it suddenly felt like the ground dissapeared like I was flying? My back was slammed againts a tree and I cried out in pain as I heard a sickening snap.

"Will!" My brothers yelled. I opened my eyes to see a pair of bright red eyes staring at me. The man's arms were pinning me to the tree and I couldn't move at all. His cold breath hit my face and I shivered. "Get off our brother!" Fred yelled.

The man turned to look at them and they froze apon seeing the red eyes. "Brother?"

"Yeah Brother! What's it to you?!" Fred growled. Rob placed a hand on his shoulder and he stopped fuming. The man's eyes widened and he smirked.

"You 3 shall make a great impression." He said. He dropped me and I fell to my knees gasping in pain. My spine was broken and I could walk but I was in pain. "Follow me." The man demanded. We followed afraid of what he wanted. We entered a clearing where the man had stopped.

"What do you want? We don't have all day!" Fred growled.

"Actually, you have all eternity." The man smirked. Then he was suddenly over me. He sunk his teeth into my throat and then backed away. I grabbed my throat with one hand feeling the hot liquid ooze between my fingers and down my neck. My knees hit the ground and my body went limp.

"Will!" Both of my brothers screamed. Suddenly I was in Robs arms. He was sobbing. I opened my eyes slightly looking at his pained face. Then I turned my gaze to Fred but he wasn't there. "No!" Rob yelled and I noticed the man hovering over Fred. He fell to the ground once the man backed away. "You monster what have you done to them!?" Rob yelled.

"The same thing that will happen to you." Rob didn't even flinch as the man hovered over him he obviasly didn't know the love we had for each other. He bit into my brothers throat and backed away. Rob managed to stay upright long enough to stumble over to Fred dragging me along and grab his hand. Then it all went black.

Tanya looked horrified by my story. I really liked her she seemed different, determined maybe like myself. I smiled to let her know it was alright and she squeezed my hand tighter.

"Tanya... Maybe you would like to go hunting... with me sometime?" I asked nervously.

"I'd love that!" She smiled. I kissed her cheek lightly and smiled. I hoped something good would come of this.

TPOV

We kept talking excitedly about when to go hunting when he said he had to go meet his brothers and left. I smiled to myself Will was amazing. More than just good looking! I sighed and walked back to the house wondering what Alice had in store for me.

APOV

I was getting a vision I could feel it but I was to excited to see how Will and Tanya got along. But it came anyway. I was standing in a hotel suite. Bella and Edward were there with a... with a baby girl! OMG I'm an aunt! I skipped around the house yelling aunt aunt auntie aunt at the top of my lungs. Tanya walked in smiled at me then went to her room. Her date must have went good!


	18. Chapter 18

I still do not own anything!

Ch.18 Nessie

BPOV

We were on the plane to go home now. Nessie was sleeping in my arms sucking her thumb. I smiled down at her and wiped away a stray strand of hair that had fallen in her eyes.

"She's almost as beautifull as you love." Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled and kissed him quickly, he was always such a gentleman. Nessie started to wake up and Edward grabbed the bag containing her bottle. He held out his hands and I passed her to him so he could feed her.

Edward hummed softly as he fed her and she smiled starting to fall asleep again. I grinned and pulled out my lap top go on MSN with Alice since I couldn't call.

Bella101- Hey Al. What's up?

Seeingulater- Tanya met some guy. you won't believe what happened this morning!

Bella101- What!?

Seeingulater- Her and her sisters left with Will and his brothers and I don't think they're coming back!

Bella101- I will actually miss Irina and Kate. Hopefully they will visit.

Seeingulater- Yeah. How's Nessie?

Bella101- Sleeping in her father's arms.

Seeingulater- Awwwww. Eddie's a daddy!

Bella101- He really seems to enjoy it to.

Seeingulater- I can't wait for you to see Nessie's room! Apparently we're moving to some town called Forks as soon as you guys get back so I went there early to decorate the house. Nessie's room is next to your's and it already has furniture and clothing!

Bella101- Thanks Al. The plane will be landing in a few minutes so I g2g.

Seeingulater-K. bye bella!

I shut off the lap top and turned to Edward. He was rocking Nessie back and forth slowly still humming. I rested my head on his shoulder and watched 'our' daughter as she sleeped.

"We're moving to Forks apparently." I whispered.

"I figured as much. Nessie will like it there."

"I hope so." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "You make an excelent father."

He grinned. "Thanks love." He kissed me quickly before I had to shut the blind from the sun setting. The plane landed maybe 3 minutes later at the least. Nessie was in my arms now so Edward could get the luggage. I was rocking her smiling when I heard someone gasp.

"Bella?" I turned confused and then froze. Jacob stood infront of me with his mouth hanging open.

"Yes Jacob?" I scowled.

"Is that really you? You look good." He gulped and then he noticed Renesme. "Is that your kid?" He growled. I could detect jealousy and anger in his voice.

"Yes it is. Did you not hear that I got married?" I grinned admiring the ring on my left hand.

"Bella who is this?" Edward was right beside me now. I knew he already knew but Jacob didn't know that.

"Edward this is Jacob. Jacob this is my husband Edward." I smiled and kissed Edward quickly mostly to annoy Jacob.

"Pleasure to meet the man that had broken Bella's heart." Edward growled. Jacob took a step back.

"I didn't mean to. It's just-"

"Save it Jacob. I love Edward not you." Nessie started to stir in my arms so I grabbed her bottle and waited untill she was fully awake to feed her.

"See you around Bells." Jacob whispered before turning and walking away. How on earth was I going to deal with him being here? Oh right we were moving to Forks. Well at least Nessie would never have to know that her 'mommy' had her heart broken once to many.

"Come on Love. Alice is waiting outside."

I grinned. Nessie would love Alice and her playfull attitude. Edward put his arm around my waist and steered us towards the exist. As soon as we were outside Alice was hugging us.

"Awwww she's so cute. Even beter in person." She grinned as I let her hold Nessie. Emmett made some funny faces at her to make her laugh, Esme and Carlisle each held her saying how amazing she was and Jasper held her shortly as he needed to calm down Alice. Rosalie was no where to be found.

"Where's Rose?" I asked confused. Everyone went quiet. I waited tapping my foot annoyed.

"She's jealous. And a pretty bad case of it to. She's always wanted to be a mother." Esme whispered. I frowned.

"She can help with Nessie if she wants. I wouldn't mind."

At that Alice pulled out her silver phone and basically yelled at Rose who showed up in seconds.

"Is what Alice said true or did she trick me to get me to come?" She growled.

"It's true Rose. Of course you can help. I wouldn't mind in the least." I smiled. Rose looked like she was going to cry (If she could) and hugged me tightly. I was glad the Edward had Nessie at this point.

"Bella you are with out a doubt the sweetest person alive." She cried. Then she turned to Edward holding out her arms. "May I?"

Edward grinned and handed her Nessie. She smiled at Rose and then closed her eyes preparing for sleep. Rose rocked her gently smiling. I don't think I've ever seen her this happy and it made me even more happy.

RPOV

This is so amzing. Nessie was in my arms and Bella was by my side. I knew she didn't want to leave her daughter and I knew she trusted me wich felt amazing. Edward trusted me to and was able to stay out of the room longer than Bella which made me laugh. It was entertaining to see Bella rush in and say she just couldn't stand it.

Now Bella had her time with Nessie to. After all she was her 'mother'. Everytime I went to hunt or relax when Bella was feeding Nessie or something like that I would think. I was considering adopting a baby boy from the orphanage. Emmett would make a great father and everyone seemed controled enough around Nessie for there to be another human in the house hold right?

The only problem was how would I get the addoption papers? I'd have to talk to Jasper. Maybe he could talk with J and get me some fake ID thing. Hopefully that would help.


	19. Chapter 19

I still don't anything!

Ch.19 Joey

RPOV

"Emmett?" I asked nervously as I got back from hunting.

"Yes?" He laughed when I jumped. I started twisting my hands together staring at them.

"Well I noticed how well you are with Nessie and... and I was thinking maybe we could adopt?" I whispered. The whole house suddenly went silent. I knew they were all listening and now they weren't at least trying to hide it. I could hear Nessie giggle at the sudden silence.

"Me? A-a father?"

I nodded still looking down afraid he would say no. Even Nessie was silent now. I wonder if she understood what was going on? To my surprise when I looked up he was grinning from ear to ear. His eyes were glazed over almost like Alice when she gets a vision but different somehow.

"Emm?"

He shook his head like he was coming out of day dream and grinned at me. "That actually sounds like a good idea Rosie." He pulled me into one of the those grizzle hugs and I kissed him. Happiness soared through me as he spun me around laughing. My hair whipped around my face and I laughed with him feeling like we were stars in a movie.

"Awwwwwwwww. Now Emmett and Rose are gonna be parents." Alice grinned goofily. I hadn't even noticed her show up with Jasper behind her like always. Jasper grinned at us before pulling Alice away as she was bouncing up and down clearly excited for the shopping possibilities.

"Wanna leave now?" Emmett asked. I nodded and we sped off towards the orphanage.

"Umm excuse me? I'm Rosalie Cullen and this is my husband Emmett. We're interested in adoption." I smiled at the man behind the desk knowing I would get what I want. He gawped at me and led us into a large room with all the children. The kids loved Emmett and he decided he would volunteer here. I grinned at my goofy husband.

"You can take a look through the younger ones and I'll be back with the papers later." The man tried to sound sexy but as Emmett was next to me I didn't notice it. He took my hand as we looked at each baby. They were all so cute and sweet I didn't know how I would choose. Then I remembered Bella had found her love for Nessie because she was in pain and needed her. I decided to look closer at the descriptions.

"What do you think Rose?" Emmett whispered. I sighed not knowing what to tell him.

"I'm not sure yet may-" I froze. My motherly instincts were taking over as I heard crying from a different room. I ran at a human pace to the small door at the back of the room wrenching it open. There was a baby boy inside. He couldn't have been more than a few weeks old. He was still crying so I scopped him up in my arms and rocked him gently. He fell asleep and I took in his appearence.

He looked alot like Emmett actually. His hair was dark brown and flowed freely. It wasn't to long but longer than most babies hair would be. He smiled in his sleep and I saw the small dimples show. He was adorable. But why was he away from the other children?

I grabbed the clip board from beside his bed still cradeling him with one arm.

**Joeseph Paul Newton. **(Looks like Mike and Jess got busy.)

**Birthdate: Oct 23 2008**

**Parents: Micheal Newton and Jessica Stanley**

**Condition: Critical.**

CRITICAL?! Was he sick? I flipped to the next page quickly searching for my answer.

**Joeseph Newton.**

**The second he was examined we knew there was something wrong. Joeseph has a rare illness that has many side effects. A majorly important one is he can not feel pain what so ever. Other side effects include fragile bones that may weaken over the years, trouble walking and standing on his own, and very high chances of getting bad fevers often.**

**Dr. Murphey.**

I had made my decision. Joeseph needed me and I wouldn't let him down. It's a good thing Carlisle is a doctor, he'll have a good life with the Cullen's and Hale's.

"I like him. He's sick Emm. He needs us." I whispered. Emmett put his arm around me and admired his new son.

"He's perfect Rose." He whispered back kissing my cheek. It didn't take long to fill out the paper work and have Alice come pick us up. The orphanage seemed to be overjoyed. Either for the fact that Joey was leaving or they were relieven that someone actually wanted him. I wasn't sure which. Hmph right when you need Edward he's never here!

"Ohh Rose he's adorable!" Alice cooed as we got into her yellow porsche. I smiled and let her hold him. "What's his name?"

"Joeseph."

"Joey. That sounds cute!" Alice giggled.

**4 years later**

BPOV

"Nessie be carefull! Edward are you even watching your daughter?!" I yelled in fear as Nessie ran closer and closer to the edge of the forest. Then in the blink of an eye she was in her fathers arms laughing like crazy.

"Daddy put me down!" She giggled.

"As you wish princess." Edward put her down and started tickling her. She ended up crying from laughing so hard.

"Mommy help!" She cried. I laughed and ran to tackle Edward. As soon as she was free Nessie grabbed my hand and attempted to pull me towards the sand box Jasper had built for her. We sat there making little sand castles when Edward grabbed me from behind.

"You are going to pay for that tonight." He whispered low enough so Nessie couldn't hear.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" I smirked. He chuckled and kissed me.

"Ewwww! Daddy don't do that!" Nessie screamed covering her eyes. I laughed. "Rosie! Emmy! JOEY!" She got up and ran over to her best friend. My heart ached whenever I saw the pained yet happy look on Rose's face. She loved Joey a lot but it was hard to see him struggle through life.

Joey was 4 years old like Nessie and he had to use crutches to get around. Of course he couldn't feel the pain when he walked normally for an hour but he would wobble from his weak bones if he tried. He smiled and attempted to move faster so he could play with Nessie. Everyone always teased them that they would end up getting married someday as they hated leaving each other.

"Nessie! Mommy can I play with Nessie pretty please!" He turned to Rose pouting. She grinned like always when he called her mommy and nodded. I went over to Rose and hugged her.

"How is he?" I whispered.

"Better. Carlisle says we've been doing really well, but his bones are still fragile." She whispered back. A pain look shot through her eyes but she smiled as she saw Edward and Emmett playing with the kids. Joey was on Emmett's back laughing as they ran away from Edward and Nessie.

"He'll be alright Rose. And even if that's not true he'll still have a wonderfull mother to thank for making him happy through out his life."

"Thanks Bella." She grinned. Alice was suddenly running up to Edward a panicked look on her face. She whispered to him so that even me and Rose couldn't hear. I guess she still wasn't used to just thinking what she needed to tell him. Then Edward was by my side. He hugged me tightly scared.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"The volturi know about Joey and... Nessie." He whispered. Panick flickered through me as I watched Nessie jump on Alice trying to get her to play.

"But... they can't do anything right?!" Rose was panicked as well.

"They could kill us and them if they want. We'll have to... prove to them that they will be changed one day." He whispered watching Nessie as well.

"I'll go and speak with them then." Rose's panick turned to hope as she started to get up.

"No need. Carlisle has already gone. He says to be carefull with Joey. It's almost time for his monthly fever."

"What?! But I don't know what to do if it gets as bad as last time!"

"It won't. Alice looked ahead."

"Well okay. Bella will you help me cook his dinner."

"Of course Rose. I'm sure Nessie is hungry to." I got up and followed Rose into the kitchen. We cokked in silence glancing out the window or at the clock repeatidly. Worring mothers.

The phone started ringing and we both made a dash for it.

"Hello?"

**CLIFFHANGER!! What will happen? Who knows. Oh wait I do! Ha ha! Kidding. Hope you liked it.**


	20. Chapter 20

I still don't own a thing!

Ch.20 Good news

BPOV

"Hello?" I asked breathless.

"Bella? It's Carlisle."

"Are they coming? They won't hurt Nessie or Joey right!?"

"Relax Bells. I told them we were planning on changing them when they were about 18 maybe 19 and they let it go. There's no reason to worry."

"Thank god. When will you get back?"

"Luckily I managed to catch a flight back so I'll be leaving in an hour. I suspect that Joey's fever will start tonight so I'll examine him tommorrow morning."

"K. I'll tell Rose though she probally heard you." I glanced at Rose and she nodded grinning.

"Alright. Tell Esme I'll see her tommorrow."

"I will." The line went dead and I told Esme when Carlisle would get back. Joey's fever started that night. It wasn't bad just regular. He threw up a few times but that was the worst of it.

"Mommy will you read to me?" Nessie was sitting on my lap slowly falling asleep. I chuckled and nodded. She wanted me to read her cinderella. I read it to her probally 5 times already today but it was her favorite story. She leaned against me while I read and yawned a few times. When I finished she looked up at me grinning. "Is daddy your prince mommy?"

"Yes daddy is my prince sweety." I kissed her forhead brushing back her hair.

"Will I find my prince someday?"

"Of course you will sweetheart." Edward was now sitting beside her as if he had been there all along. Nessie jumped slightly but giggled.

"Does Alice know who my prince is?"

"Why would Alice know that?" I asked a little worried.

"Cause Alice knows everything!" Nessie rolled her eyes as if it was obvious. I laughed and tucked her into bed.

"You can ask her in the morning."

"Ok. Night mommy night daddy." She yawned. As soon as she fell completely asleep Edward scooped me into his arms and ran silently to the room across the hall. He threw me on the couch growling hungrily. I smirked at him as he lept on top of me.

"I said I'd get you back." He whispered.

"That you did." I teased. He started kissing up my neck and I shivered. "Eager are we?"

"Extremely." He whispered against my skin. I chuckled but it was cut short by his lips meeting mine. Like always the night went by quicker than I wanted it to but with Edward everything seemed to go fast. But still part of me was dreading when I would have to change Nessie into one of us.

12 years later

Nessie was now dating Joe. (He refused to let us call him Joey anymore) She helped him get around and was always at his side when he had a fever. We were all attending school now. Rose wasn't that happy about going to a completely different school and haviving to pretend that Joe wasn't her son.

They knew what we are now and surprisingly they weren't scared. They asked alot of questions about our abilities and our diet. We planned on changing them when they were 19 but then it all went wrong.

It was the first monday of the new semester and the date of Joe's monthly fever. Nessie refused to go to school with out him and after awhile we gave up trying to convince her he would be fine. We were very wrong. When we got home the house was quiet, much too quiet.

Rose glanced at me and we ran up the stairs into Joe's room. He looked worse than he had ever been.

"Hey mom." He tried to smile but it wasn't convincing. Rose ran to his side and grabbed his hand.

"Where's Nessie?" I asked.

"Arguing with Carlisle." He rolled his eyes. By then everyone else was there standing behind us.

"Bella you won't like what they're arguing about." Edward whispered. Well growled really.

"What's going on?"

"Mommy grampa won't change me!" Nessie pouted and climbed into my arms. I groaned she only called my 'mommy' when she wanted something.

"You're going to be changed when you're 19." I sighed. She had stopped arguing about this when Joe had asked her out.

"But he's going to change Joe." She whined.

"WHAT!?" Rose screamed.

"Rose calm down." Carlisle entered the room and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Why?!"

"He's not going to get better Rose." Alice whimpered. Carlisle nodded and pulled Rose out side.

"What are they talking about?" I asked.

"I want my mom or my dad to change me. Or both." Joe grinned at Emmett.

"That's my boy!" He laughed. Edward rolled his eyes.

"I want to be changed now to!" Nessie whined again.

"Why Nessie? It's just a few more years." Edward took her into his arms now.

"Because Joe is my Prince and I shall not be older than him." She grumbled. I smiled remembering her obbsession with cinderella. Rose walked back in and took Joe's hand.

"We're trying to figure out a way for us both to change you so it will take a few days. Okay?" She asked.

"K. Thanks mom."

"Mommy!" Nessie groaned.

"Fine. You will be changed to! Happy?"

"Extremely!" She clapped and skipped to Joe kissing him full on the lips.

"AWWWWWWWW! They are so cute!" Alice squealed. I leaned against Edward smiling. Our daughter was growing up.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - Final**

**Third Person POV**

Life was perfect for the Cullen Family. Pth, yeah right, no ones life is perfect. Let's start that again.

Life was some what normal for the Cullen family. As normal as you can get for being vampires at least.

At the moment, they were all hunting together. Why? Don't ask me I'm not cool enough to hang with them. Literally. Edward was hopping from tree top to tree top silently keeping a careful eye on his daughter as she bounded gracefully through the thick bushes looking for her meal.

Bella on the other hand had more faith in her little girl and was watching her husband very carefully, planning to pounce at him at any given chance. Though Nessie was only 16 in body she was already 56 in human years and didn't need her father's protection anymore.

Emmett and Rosalie were walking with their son Joe at a human pace, in no hurry to really hunt, but happy to be able to chat among themselves.

Alice of course was skipping through the small field of flowers, completely ignoring the fresh deer close by, while her husband Jasper watched her trying not to laugh.

Carlisle and Esme were the only ones truly hunting it seems. Hand in hand they ran through the trees chasing after the scent of a herd of elk near by.

As I watch this wonderful family I listen.

"So, did you and Ness enjoy you're 3rd honey moon?" Emmett asked snickering at his son's embarrassed face.

"It was... very enjoyable." He admitted looking away quickly. Rosalie laughed and wrapped her arm around him.

"Nothing to be ashamed of hun."

Edward of course was still following Nessie silently. As he watched she ran over to Joe and pounced on him bringing him down to the ground. Emmett and Rosalie laughed walking off to leave their son with his soul mate. Edward almost growled when Ness and Joe began to kiss feverishly, and as he crouched down ready to pounce, Bella sprung hitting him in mid air and sending them both about 50 yards away from the other two.

"They're married Edward! Let them be!" Bella huffed using all of her strenght to keep him down. Finally after a while he sighed and nodded.

"You're right. Just fatherly instincts I guess."

"Mmm, and you're so good at being over protective aren't you." Bella laughed kissing him quickly. He chuckled and they jumped up running after a few stray deers.

I would have liked to talk about Carlisle and Esme further, but as of right now they're draining the blood of the elk, so there's really nothing to describe I suppose. So let's move on to the pixie and the empath.

Alice, still skipping through the flowers and picking one occasionally sighed and sank down into them crushing everyone under her back. Jasper grinned and went to lay next to her. Between the two of them almost all of the flowers were dead. He grabbed her hand and kissed it making her grin and she snuggled into his side. A perfect fit.

Suddenly Alice's eyes went blank. Jasper sighed but waited patiently for her vision to be over so they could enjoy each others company.

In the vision Alice saw Tanya and Will walking hand in hand whispering to each other, smiles on their faces. Behind them Irina and Fred were walking together, as well as Kate and Rob. Carmen and Eleazar a little ways behind them. They all looked happy, and from the looks of it they were coming to visit. Something that would have been seen as a problem before Tanya found Will of course.

The vision ended quickly and Alice smiled at Jasper apologetically.

"What did you see?" He asked her.

"Nothing." She sighed wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her head on his chest. "Everything is perfect."

**So there you have it! The end of this story! I know, I know, it's very sad that the story is ending, but I've got a brand new story that I REALLY want to update, but I won't until all of my old stories are finished. Sorry folks! **


End file.
